


Corazón de fuego

by Laurelin_94



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Por una promesa hecha a su padre, Fëanor asiste a su aniversario de bodas, sin imaginar que su vida daría un giro radical: no se trataba de la oportunidad que le daba su "familia" para reintegrarse, o la aparición de un viejo amigo de Finwë. Una joven risueña y perspicaz cambiaría su rutina para siempre. El fuego de su espíritu ardería con más fuerza, gracias a ella...
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Eärwen/Finarfin | Arafinwë, Finwë/Indis (Tolkien), Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finarfin | Arafinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Mahtan Aulendur, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Mahtan Aulender & Nerdanel, Mahtan Aulendur/Mahtan Aulendur's Wife





	1. Encuentros casuales

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría. Este fic va dedicado para Inat-Ziggy Stardust.**

* * *

No era muy aficionado a las fiestas concurridas: sentía entenderse mejor con las gemas, que con los integrantes de su clan. Tampoco comprendía por qué había aceptado la invitación de Finarfin, el más risueño de la descendencia de Finwë, a aquella reunión de confraternidad. Sólo estaba seguro que, desde su llegada, no podía dejar de observar el balcón más ancho de la plaza de Tirion, con vista hacia la bahía de Eldamar.

—¡Nerdanel! —un elfo la llamó, con la típica galantería de los Noldor— ¿Gustas danzar? Juro que seré amable.

La hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos sólo atinó a reír, aunque no muy convencida de aceptar el pedido. Sin embargo, olvidó cualquier desaire que pudiera causarle al caballero y tomó su mano, dejándose llevar al salón de baile. Un gesto que motivó la fugaz e involuntaria seriedad de Fëanor.

—¿Cómo va todo? —alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Bien, padre —acotó el primogénito de Finwë—. Ya sabes cómo son las celebraciones aquí.

—Sí, aunque no siempre eres tan reservado —puso una mano en su hombro—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué podría ocurrir? —soltó una risa— He decidido ser un espectador, nada más.

—Si tú lo dices —Finwë sonrió, hasta recordar algo—. Por cierto, Fingolfin preguntó por ti.

—¿Qué necesita? —consultó, incómodo.

—No estoy seguro —dijo, mientras saludaba a un grupo de elfos—. Mencionó que quería presentarte a alguien.

—Ya veo —respondió, tras un largo suspiro—. Gracias por avisarme.

—Bien, nos vemos —alzó la copa, retirándose con sus amigos más cercanos.

Fëanor recibió de buen grado la despedida y al verse solo, volvió a mirar la plaza principal. Su objetivo se había perdido de vista.

—Aaah, genial… —resopló, tomando el vino que quedaba en su copa.

[…]

Los cantos y el delicado sonido de las arpas llenaban el ambiente cercano a Ezellohar. El brillo de los Dos Árboles regalaba su calidez, en consonancia con la suave brisa que soplaba del mar.

Una armonía y belleza de las que no escapaba nada ni nadie, ni siquiera las herrerías de los Noldor, en cuyas fraguas se materializaba la más increíble inspiración divina, en forma de joyas y tesoros únicos. Allí trabajaba el joven Fëanor, dedicado casi por completo a los misterios de la manufactura élfica.

—Falta templar más el metal —indicó con porte experimentado y soberbio—. ¿Puedes sentirlo? La textura de la superficie no es tan lisa, podría dificultar el grabado de las letras.

—¿Entonces qué hago? No puedo someterlo a demasiado fuego.

—Es que debes ingresar aire a la cámara, lo suficiente para no apagar la llama —apretó un soplador especial, mientras llevaba el objeto de metal al horno—. Aquí juega bastante la concentración, ¿ves? —sonrió, orgulloso de su proeza.

—¡Sí! —se emocionó el joven herrero— Gracias, mi señor Fëanor, tendré más cuidado.

—Vas por buen camino —lo animó, para luego dejar el sótano y encontrar a otro camarada en la planta principal—. Halthuil, ¿cómo vas con el collar?

—Debo engarzar esta última piedra —respondió, concentrado en su trabajo.

—Me avisas cuando esté listo —dijo, revisando un pergamino con avidez—. Debo llegar a Tirion, antes del cambio de luz.

—Descuide, mi señor. Con este obsequio para la señora Indis, hasta su padre olvidará la tardanza.

—Qué consuelo —murmuró, sarcástico.

—Siempre es tolerante con nosotros. No hay nada que temer —respondió alguien más, haciendo voltear instantáneamente a Fëanor y Halthuil.

—Mi señor Fingolfin —el herrero hizo una reverencia y volvió a su labor.

—El miedo no es lo mío —el hijo de Míriel lo recibió con un frío saludo—. Bienvenido, hermano.

—Lamento incomodarte —respondió el aludido, mirando a su alrededor—. Veo que estás ocupado.

—La verdad, sí —cerró su pergamino—. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Escuché que nuestro padre te encargó confeccionar un obsequio para su aniversario de bodas.

—¿Querías confirmarlo? —replicó, desconfiado.

—Aparte —sonrió—. No te vi en la reunión de ayer, ¿dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —le dio la espalda y procuró guardar el pergamino que leía—. Tu hermano alardeó mucho de esa fiesta.

—Atendía a nuestros amigos teleri. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Algo más entretenido —se burló.

—Está hecho, mi señor —intervino Halthuil, enseñándoles el collar.

—¡Por los Valar! —se maravilló Fingolfin— ¿Qué ensueño te inspiró esta vez?

—Supongo que el mejor para agradar a tu madre —acotó, sin darle demasiado crédito al casi verdadero artífice que completó la mayoría del trabajo.

—Vaya —le brindó una sonrisa—, debo reconocerlo, Fëanor: eres un genio con estas cosas.

—No hace falta que lo menciones —se excusó con fingida modestia.

—Claro que sí —insistió Fingolfin, mientras veía a su hermano mayor empacar el collar dentro de un cofre pequeño—. Tus habilidades son muy famosas entre los Eldar. De hecho, hay alguien que quiere conocerte por ello…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—. Mi padre me avisó, aunque ignoro quién es.

—Con más razón, debes verlo —aseveró el segundo hijo de Finwë—. Es un herrero que goza de mucha experiencia, además de un viejo amigo de la familia. Ha vuelto a Tirion después de ochenta y cinco años: ¿te imaginas?

—Sí, claro —contestó, más atento al collar que a la conversación—. ¿Te parece si hablamos después?

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros—. Te espero.

Fëanor frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta hacia su salón privado, en tanto Fingolfin observaba el cofre que su medio hermano había dejado en un aparador, antes de retirarse al exterior de las fraguas.

[…]

La Torre de Tirion resplandecía con la fría y centelleante luz de Telperion, que iluminaba cada una de las habitaciones del lugar. Y en la más lujosa de todas, Finwë festejaba su aniversario de bodas.

El patriarca de los Noldor conocía muy bien el ánimo discreto de Indis, por lo que optó hacer una celebración exclusiva con su familia y amistades cercanas, después de la anterior fiesta. Tomando de la mano a su esposa, bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al elegante comedor que sus ayudantes habían acomodado en honor a la señora de la casa.

—Ahí están —exclamó Finarfin, mientras bajaba de sus brazos a la joven Findis—. ¿Vamos a verlos?

La elfa rubia y su otra hermana, de cabello tan negro como el de Finwë, lo siguieron y saludaron efusivamente a sus progenitores.

—Madre —el elfo besó las manos de Indis, con gran devoción—: no importa los milenios que pasen, siempre lucirás hermosa.

—Finarfin… —la mujer agradeció el halago, ruborizada.

—¿Tardamos mucho? —sonrió Finwë.

—No creo, apenas Telperion comenzó a brillar —Finarfin dejó que sus hermanas consintieran a su madre y se acercó a su padre en actitud confidente—. ¿Fëanor vendrá?

—Por supuesto —miró a todos lados, sin ubicarlo—, ¿o acaso se negó a último minuto?

—No, nada que ver. Sólo que él y Fingolfin han tardado —llevó su vista hacia la entrada, algo preocupado.

—Descuida —lo abrazó por el hombro, viendo a su mujer e hijas avanzar hacia la mesa—. Tampoco es que vayan a pelear, ¿o sí?

—Quién sabe —torció los labios—. Fëanor ya arruinó un aniversario antes, no soportaría que el mismo desastre se repita.

—Pues tu hermano merece una oportunidad de reintegrarse a la familia —minimizó su temor y revolvió sus cabellos, entre risas—. ¿Quieres una buena velada? Deja de delirar y llama a nuestros amigos, tienen tanto qué contarnos.

—Como digas, padre —Finarfin volvió a sonreír, desechando su mal presentimiento.

Mientras ellos ocupaban sus lugares en la mesa, dos jinetes montaban sus caballos en las planicies de Tuná, con dirección a la ciudad de los Noldor, a tal velocidad que asemejaba una competencia entre ambos.

—¡Telperion ya está alumbrando! —azuzó Fëanor, con una sonrisa torcida— ¡No volveré a retrasarme para que me alcances!

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! —contestó Fingolfin, tan pujante como su hermano mayor— ¡Podría llevarte la delantera, si quisiera!

—¡Sigue soñando! —volvió a reír, en tanto se aseguraba que el cofre siguiera colgando de su cuello, bajo la camisola— ¡Apuesto a que tu prometida cabalga más rápido que tú, si es que no te ablandó demasiado!

Fingolfin captó el sarcasmo de su hermano mayor y cedió a acelerar el paso, más por la broma pesada hacia Anairë que por el incómodo juego que compartían. Las crines de su caballo se vieron agitadas al compás de su grito; y para sorpresa de Fëanor, el hijo de Indis lo aventajó tal como pregonaba. En menos de cinco minutos, ambos elfos llegaron agitados a la plaza principal de Tirion, donde fueron recibidos por la guardia real de la ciudad.

—Bienvenidos, mis señores —un heraldo se inclinó, con una mano en el pecho—. Su padre los espera en la Torre.

—¿Ya comenzaron? —Fingolfin bajó de su caballo, tratando de acomodar el desorden de su traje.

—Seguramente —intervino Fëanor, cogiendo el cofre en sus manos—. Te dije que no quería demorar.

El elfo no dijo nada, mientras lo veía ingresar. Recordó que la carrera había sido su propuesta y repentinamente lucía disgustado al llegar: si bien conocía el ánimo cambiante de su hermano, le asustó la idea de que su mal humor empañara la felicidad de la jornada, como hace una década. ¿Por qué al orgulloso Curufinwë le costaba sentirse _a gusto_ con su familia?

Fingolfin sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguirlo, entablando una que otra charla para distender la incomodidad del elfo mayor, hasta que unas risas cantarinas dieron aviso de la cena que allí se celebraba.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —suspiró Fingolfin—. ¿Tú o yo?

—Ni preguntes —Fëanor rodó los ojos, pasando al comedor de la Torre.

—¡Fëanor y Fingolfin! —Finarfin advirtió la llegada de sus hermanos mayores, haciendo que sus familiares y amigos voltearan, al mismo tiempo que su padre ya se había levantado.

—Disculpen la tardanza —extendió el segundo.

—Ya estamos completos, es lo que cuenta —Finwë los reunió en un cálido abrazo compartido, para intriga y alegría de cada medio hermano—. Qué orgullo, el tenerlos como hijos.

—Gracias, padre —masculló el mayor, soltándose para enseñarle su encargo—. Aquí tengo lo que me pediste.

—Viniendo de ti, será algo increíble —acotó el patriarca, mientras volteaba con ellos, en dirección a la mesa—. Puedes entregárselo a Indis…

Fëanor usó toda la diplomacia posible y obedeció a regañadientes; pero no avanzó ni quince pasos cuando sintió sus piernas paralizadas junto al asiento de su madrastra. Sintió el tiempo detenerse y, a juicio de los presentes, el joven herrero daba el aspecto de una total catatonía.

—¿Es tu hijo mayor, Finwë? —habló un elfo de cabellera rojiza, entusiasmado por verlo— No puedo creer que haya crecido tanto, la última vez que lo vi apenas era un bebé.

—¡Mi señor Mahtan! —se aproximó Fingolfin, saludando al invitado de la cena— No pensé que vendría: parece que los Valar han adelantado su encuentro con mi hermano.

La charla y las risas siguieron, sin que esto hiciera reaccionar al joven herrero. No le sorprendía la visita de aquel elfo o la presencia imponente de Ingwë, pariente de su _segunda_ madre. Sus ojos apenas se posaron en Finarfin y sus pequeñas medio hermanas. Su mente no captaba nada, excepto aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban con curiosidad, aunado a la suave sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la fémina que acompañaba a Mahtan. La misma elfa que vio en la reunión de la noche.

—¡No me digas que es el regalo del que tanto hablaron! —Finarfin apareció de repente y tomó el cofre de las manos de Fëanor, que recién reaccionaba.

—¿Regalo? —Indis se asombró, mientras el muchacho reía por su poca discreción— ¿Qué están ocultando?

—Entérate por ti misma —le entregó el obsequio, viendo cómo su rostro mutó del desconcierto a la alegría, en un santiamén.

—Por los Valar —se llevó una mano al pecho—, ¡esto es realmente hermoso!

—Feliz aniversario, de parte de todos nosotros —celebró Fingolfin, mientras le colocaba la joya con total delicadeza.

Mahtan observó el collar, tan obnubilado como la muchacha pelirroja por los finos detalles que éste poseía. Por su parte, Indis retuvo las lágrimas para abrazar a su esposo y sus hijos; además de dirigirle una cálida a sonrisa a Fëanor, como silencioso agradecimiento.

—Bien, hijos —Finwë sujetó la mano de su esposa—. Ahora siéntense, que la comida se enfría…

Los minutos pasaron para los recién llegados. Por capricho del destino, Fingolfin se sentó al lado de su inseparable hermano Finarfin, dejándole a Fëanor el único espacio disponible en la mesa, al costado de la acompañante de Mahtan. Su fortuna y estrés aumentaron de forma galopante, mientras se concentraba en comer las viandas depositadas por los cocineros. Apenas atendía las anécdotas compartidas entre Ingwë, Mahtan y su padre… y con toda cautela, miró de reojo a la joven invitada.

Notó su juventud, en comparación a su propia madurez y la del viejo herrero. Aquello taladró sus pensamientos: ¿acaso se había vuelto costumbre el desposarse temprano? ¿Cómo la muchacha podía unirse a un hombre que bien parecía su…?

—Padre, ¿me alcanzas las verduras? —la escuchó hablar con Mahtan.

—«¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!» —pensó Fëanor, y tragó un enorme pedazo de carne, reprochándose por su irreverente imaginación.

—Lo que dicen de tu hijo es verdad, Finwë —Mahtan intervino, después de un largo rato—. El muchacho tiene gran potencial.

—Es verdad —agregó Ingwë—. Fëanor ha emprendido muchos proyectos, al igual que tú. Su habilidad en la herrería es indiscutible.

—Debo admitir que es un buen trabajo —habló la joven, llamando la atención de Fëanor—. ¿Puede contarnos cómo lo hizo?

—Nerdanel… —susurró su padre, intrigado por su repentina cuestión.

El elfo arqueó las cejas y volvió a mirar la joya que Indis ya llevaba en su cuello, tratando de armar un discurso certero que alabara su destreza y lo salvara de su repentina mudez ante ella.

—Todo artista tiene sus secretos —se adelantó Fingolfin—, pero sí sé que alguien más participó en su elaboración.

—¿De veras? —exclamó Finwë— Qué novedad, siempre trabajas solo.

—No tuve otra opción. Debía instruir a los herreros en las fraguas y Halthuil me ayudó a completar el collar, para no retrasarme.

Bajo la mesa, Fëanor sintió sus puños temblar. Trató de contener su enfado por la inoportuna revelación de Fingolfin, se avergonzó por quedar ante el resto como un _incapaz_ en su trabajo; y contradictoriamente, su forzado discurso había despertado una gran admiración en sus visitantes.

—Vaya, un gesto muy noble —acotó Mahtan, incomprensiblemente orgulloso por el relato del joven—. Eso no quita la buena voluntad de tu obsequio.

—Tienes razón —Finwë le sonrió a su primogénito—. Nos has sorprendido, Fëanor; y también a Indis, por supuesto.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y de a pocos, la tensión inicial fue desapareciendo de la cena; excepto para el orgulloso herrero, cuya mirada volvió a interceptar una vez más los brillantes zafiros de Nerdanel.

[…]

La semana de festejo había terminado para los Eldar, cuya satisfacción les permitió volver a sus quehaceres en el Reino Bendecido; menos para cierto clan, cuya rutina se traducía en una intensa actividad que los mantenía ocupados. Eso era lo que demostraban al mundo: la tenacidad que volvía a los Noldor, un pueblo de gran renombre.

No obstante, el descanso también era contemplado con tareas pequeñas pero no menos importantes. Cosas como la escritura, que Fëanor se empeñaba en practicar cada dos semanas de labor, en la terraza más solitaria de su jardín. Aprovechaba en anotar cada aprendizaje y anécdota en su diario, para no olvidar los secretos de la manufactura, hasta que la tinta se escurrió en otra línea equivocada.

Fëanor desechó el pergamino rápidamente: ya era la tercera vez que le sucedía. Le molestaba echar a perder aquellas láminas de papel, sabiendo lo que costaba elaborarlas. Volvió a desarrugar el pergamino y suspiró, empeñado en hallar un mensaje secreto… o quizás, una explicación al sonriente rostro que _apareció_ en la superficie de la hoja.

—Mi señor —una voz suave irrumpió no muy lejos de la terraza y el elfo reaccionó con un salto, viendo cómo algunos objetos caían de la gaveta por su brusco movimiento.

—Yo —Nerdanel se acercó rápidamente, nerviosa— no quise…

—¡No, no! —la detuvo— Por favor, déjalo. Yo me encargo.

—De acuerdo —lo vio arreglar el desorden que ella misma causó—. Lamento haberlo asustado.

—¿A mí? —lanzó una risa irónica— No es nada, pasa todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué, siempre lo sorprenden así? —arqueó las cejas, intrigada.

—No es lo que quería decir —corrigió su propia expresión.

—Pero…

—Hagamos de cuenta que no sucedió, ¿sí? —la interrumpió, impaciente.

—Está bien. De todos modos, discúlpeme.

La sonrisa de Nerdanel bastó para derrumbar el ceño fruncido de Fëanor, cuyo rostro relajado correspondió a la disculpa de la joven.

—¿No es muy temprano para dar un paseo? —intentó armar una charla.

—El alba siempre es una ocasión propicia —miró a su alrededor—, aunque el jardín es más grande de lo que imaginé.

—Y te perdiste —dedujo Fëanor, señalando su vestido lleno de yerbajos por el mismo recorrido en el jardín—. La próxima vez deberías pedir compañía.

—Aventurarme sola no me hace torpe, mi señor —rebatió—. Por fortuna, encontré el camino de regreso, justo cuando nos cruzamos.

El elfo alzó las cejas ante tal respuesta inesperada: no supo por qué, pero aquello le agradó bastante.

—Supongo que te he subestimado.

—No lo culpo. Usted también me asombra.

—No entiendo.

—Hablo de su actitud resuelta —sonrió—. No parece un príncipe de los Noldor.

—Tampoco un herrero, ¿verdad? —replicó, con sutil galantería.

Las carismáticas palabras de Fëanor tuvieron efecto en Nerdanel, cuya risa llenó la terraza del jardín: no podía negar que aquel hombre demostraba algo especial en sus discursos y acciones. Sin darse cuenta, la joven empezó a contemplarlo tanto como él a ella, hasta que un suave coro celestial los despertó de aquel trance.

—Laurelin está brillando —dijo Fëanor, al ver el cambio de luz plateada a dorada—. Será mejor que vuelvas a Tirion.

—¿Tan pronto? —torció los labios.

—Nadie te ha visto salir de la Torre. Harás que se preocupen en vano.

—Tiene razón —Nerdanel cambió de parecer—. ¿Vendrá también?

Fëanor sintió el leve ardor de sus mejillas al escucharla y, como en la cena, trató de articular alguna palabra. La oportunidad estaba allí, ¿por qué dudaba tanto? ¡Debía hablarle, decirle que…!

—No —masculló, enseñándole un pergamino vacío—. Debo terminar algo.

—¿Trabaja en un nuevo objeto?

—Si lo consigo. La inspiración no me está ayudando y necesito estar a solas.

—Entiendo —retrocedió, haciendo una reverencia—. Hasta luego, mi señor.

—Adiós…

El silencio retornó a la sacrosanta y ya no tan privada terraza de Fëanor, cuyo rostro aún miraba el camino que la elfa había tomado, sin intenciones de abandonar su postura de despedida.

[…]

El tintineo del martillo sobre el metal era música para los oídos de Mahtan, cuya visita a las herrerías tomó por sorpresa al hijo mayor de Finwë.

—Generalmente, trabajamos lo que Laurelin dura en brillar, excepto si hay encargos de gran magnitud —indicó Fëanor.

—Y por lo que veo, administras bien este sitio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en las herrerías?

—Desde mis tres décadas.

—¿Tres? Empezaste muy joven —se emocionó el herrero mayor, sin perder de vista la labor de los herreros en las fraguas— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas los primeros días que fabricaba joyas en mi cueva, no muy lejos de Formenos.

De la Casa Real de los Noldor, Fëanor destacaba por su astucia. Sabía reconocer a versados y principiantes, en cualquier tarea propuesta: considerando las virtudes de Mahtan, el elfo quería ganar algo más que una charla tranquila.

—He oído de su gran experiencia en estas artes.

—Es posible. Recibí las enseñanzas del venerado Aulë y también fui maestro de muchos, pero nada me detiene de aprender más. Creo que me entiendes, los Noldor somos así.

—De eso no tengo dudas —aprobó, sonriente.

En su mente, Fëanor tanteó las futuras frases que usaría para no quedar detrás del nivel de su interlocutor. Debía admitirlo: aquel elfo era audaz, como _ella_.

—Tu obsequio en la cena me impactó. Hace tiempo que no veo una joya de tales proporciones estéticas.

—No debo ser sólo yo quien reciba tal apreciación —dijo, recordando el gran aporte de su camarada.

—Halthuil me escuchará en su momento. Por ahora, rescato tu diseño: muy original, por cierto. Pero habría sido el mejor collar de Valinor, si te dedicabas a él completamente.

—Sobre eso…

—Sí, debías instruir a tus aprendices —lo interrumpió—. ¿Cuántas veces ocurrirá, Fëanor? ¿Mereces que los Eldar te recuerden como _el artífice a medias_?

—Nunca abandono mis labores —cruzó los brazos, muy serio.

—Te creo. Tienes potencial, al igual que tus herreros; y si ellos mejoran, no tendrás que descuidar las faenas que te encomienden.

—¿Qué propone, entonces? —su tono le intrigó.

—Pasaré una corta temporada en Tirion y detesto estar ocioso —Mahtan se detuvo frente a un vitral, mirándolo—: sólo te ofrezco mi sabiduría y habilidad en las fraguas. Para la Fiesta de los Árboles, tus ayudantes habrán multiplicado su rendimiento.

El primogénito de Finwë parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de asimilar la invitación que, para su asombro, procedía del herrero a quien quería solicitarle consejo.

—Fue idea de mi padre, ¿verdad?

—No —aclaró—. Decidí hacer una consideración especial.

—¿Consi…? —reaccionó— Es que no entiendo: me brinda sus saberes a voluntad. ¿Qué debo darle a cambio?

—Tu interés en lo que pueda enseñarte —empezó a reír, con intenciones de salir de la galería—. No tienes que sentirte tan mal, Fëanor: tómalo como la extensión de mi amistad hacia tu familia. Piénsalo…

El elfo apenas hizo una reverencia y vio a su futuro maestro marcharse, tratando de hacer un recuento mental de todo lo acontecido, desde la visita de Mahtan hasta su oferta. Repasó los posibles instantes en que pudo escapársele su deseo por aprender con él y comprobó que no los hubo. ¿Qué cosa hizo para ganarse el aprecio de un desconocido? Fëanor no disertó más y sonrió: ¡era su gran día de suerte!

[…]

Desde su nacimiento, los elfos amaban las estrellas, por sobre cualquier cosa en Arda. Y no menos, el mar también recibía innumerables alabanzas, especialmente del clan de los Teleri: expertos y ungidos navegantes en los dominios de Ulmo. Era un hecho irrefutable que todo visitante se enamoraba de la belleza de sus costas. Alqualondë, su joya por excelencia, extendía sus brazos cual padre que recibe a sus hijos perdidos. En sus grandes recintos de madera blanca, perla y marfil, los Eldar encontraban un refugio tan equiparable al paraíso que habitaban al otro lado de las montañas Pelóri.

—¡Por los Valar! —habló Olwë, regente de los Puertos— No tenías que molestarte…

—Para nada, viejo amigo —agregó Mahtan, mientras le entregaba un arpa dorada—. Es poco, para lo que realmente mereces. ¿Cuántas veces no me has concedido el placer de recorrer estas playas?

—Las palabras me quedan cortas —sonrió, lleno de gratitud—. Me alegra que hayas regresado de tu retiro: dime, ¿cómo es que un noldo sobrevive tanto bajo tierra?

—Supongo que como un teler fascinado con sus viajes en altamar.

—Esto amerita celebrarlo —propuso Fingolfin, chocando las copas de vino con los elfos mayores, al igual que su hermano y la princesa de los Puertos.

—¿Se da cuenta, mi señor Olwë? Alqualondë nos cautiva hoy, mañana y siempre —agregó Finarfin, contemplando a la hermosa Eärwen.

—Mi hija dirá lo mismo de los Noldor —mencionó Olwë.

—Padre, por favor… —la princesa teler sonrió con timidez.

—¿Qué pasó, Finarfin? Te quedaste sin palabras —Fingolfin aprovechó la broma para fastidiar a su sonrojado hermano.

—Lo dices porque Anairë no pudo venir —se quejó, divertido—. Si no, serías mi siguiente víctima.

—No hay duda de que los jóvenes son tan quisquillosos —habló Mahtan—. Regresemos el tiempo, Olwë.

—No hay razón para envidiarlos —empezó a reír—. Tenemos más experiencia que ellos y nos mantenemos igual.

La risa de los cinco elfos llenó la sala de la casa de Olwë, mientras los demás habitantes iban y venían por el inmenso balneario de la ciudad. No muy lejos de allí, callada y sumida en sus pensamientos, una dama totalmente distinta a los Teleri observaba el acompasado avance y retroceso de las olas.

Nerdanel suspiraba, extasiada por el canto de las gaviotas y el misterioso contraste de luz y oscuridad en las lejanías del anchuroso mar. Como parte de los Noldor, no podía evitar la curiosidad de conocer qué había más allá de las dulces playas, y por largo rato deseó ser una teler aventurera y pionera en aquellos parajes desconocidos. Quería saber qué misterios ocultaba la tan mencionada Tierra Media, cuna de sus antepasados y el mismo Rey de su clan.

Sin quererlo, la imagen de Fëanor apareció en su mente, rompiendo su ensueño. La joven pelirroja sacudió su cabeza: ¿qué había sido eso?

—Mi señor —saludó un soldado de la guardia real de los Teleri, cerca del lugar donde estaba.

—Me dijeron que el señor Mahtan vino aquí —le respondió otro de voz grave—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Al oír el nombre de su progenitor, Nerdanel fue de un extremo del balcón a otro y reconoció al recién llegado. ¡Era Fëanor!

—¡En el palacio de la ciudad, mi señor! —los interrumpió.

La seguridad que revestía al primogénito de Finwë desapareció por unos segundos. Su rostro serio cambió al instante, pálido cual fantasma. El guardia teler intercaló miradas entre ambos y resolvió retomar sus quehaceres, intuyendo que ambos ya se conocían.

—¿Nerdanel? —finalmente pronunció Fëanor.

—La misma —sonrió, inusualmente emocionada por escuchar su nombre de labios del elfo—. Oí que busca a mi padre.

—Sí —recuperó la compostura.

—Ahora mismo está en una reunión con el señor Olwë. Si desea, pase —lo invitó, sin dejar de observarlo.

—Puedo esperar a que salga —correspondió a su mirada, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el balneario, y se colocó a la izquierda de la chica—. No imaginé verte aquí.

—No han pasado muchos días desde que nos cruzamos en la terraza de su jardín, y ahora estamos en otra.

—Sí, curioso destino —atinó a responder, tamborileando sus dedos en la madera del balcón.

—Aun así, no niego que me alegra verlo, mi señor.

—No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo —esbozó una media sonrisa—. Sólo dime Fëanor.

—Bueno —suspiró—, Fëanor. ¿Qué te trae a la ensenada?

—Deseaba hablar con tu padre: se ofreció a darme consejos en el arte de la herrería —adoptó una actitud muy confiada, que apenas duró ante la nula reacción de la hija de Mahtan—. No pareces sorprendida.

—Mi padre es así —se encogió de hombros—, llamaste su atención.

—Por mis propios méritos —se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso.

—Y los de tu amigo —recalcó, causando asombro en el elfo—. Haces bien en volverte su aprendiz.

—Supongo…

Tal como habían iniciado la charla, ambos guardaron silencio y permanecieron impasibles en la terraza, sin ninguna incomodidad. Cauteloso, Fëanor miró de reojo a la muchacha y apreció la tranquilidad en sus facciones. Notó la suave sonrisa que expresaba con el vaivén de las olas y sus cabellos rebeldes al mezclarse con la luz de Telperion. Admiró la sutil belleza de la hija de Mahtan, tan distinta a las demás doncellas que había visto en Tirion, seguro de que ni las más grandes joyas creadas por él la igualarían. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso: había conocido a alguien increíble.

—¿Te gusta el mar? —Nerdanel volteó a mirarlo, para sorpresa del elfo.

—Sí, aunque prefiero las minas.

—Veo por qué mi padre y tú se entienden —se retiró del balcón, rodeándolo hasta ubicarse a su izquierda—. No será demasiado si paseamos por la playa, ¿verdad? Seguro hay mucho de Alqualondë que puedes enseñarme.

—¿Yo? —miró el palacio de Olwë— Pero Mahtan…

—Podrás hablar con él después, no se molestará —lo convenció—. Vamos…

El príncipe tardó en captar la invitación de la doncella, para luego asentir con una sonrisa. Mientras algunos teleri se preparaban para dormir, Fëanor y Nerdanel dejaron la terraza y caminaron juntos por la ribera, sin medir tiempo ni temas de conversación. La suave arena y la lejanísima oscuridad del Este combinaban a la perfección con el momento, brindándoles una extraña complicidad: el orgulloso primogénito de Finwë se permitía más soltura y la única hija del herrero mudaba su timidez con la perspicacia que lo había cautivado desde el inicio.

—Por los Valar… —algo brillante en el suelo detuvo repentinamente a Nerdanel, quien se agachó para recoger lo que parecían ser dos perlas marinas.

¿Cuánto tiempo se tomaba Fëanor en contemplarla? Casi tanto como la hipnosis de Nerdanel por su hallazgo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? Ya no podía ignorarlo.

—Increíble.

—¿Qué? —Nerdanel lo miró, intrigada.

—Las perlas —se apresuró—. Son muy grandes, debe tener más de cien años. ¿Ves su textura? Es lisa por el constante golpe del mar contra la arena. La sal les da su brillo, pero es posible que el mismo Ulmo tenga que ver con eso…

El rostro de Nerdanel se intercaló entre el desconcierto y la comedia, intentando no reírse de la extraña explicación que le daba el elfo como resultado de la lucha contra su negada ansiedad. Debía reconocerlo: el príncipe herrero era una caja de sorpresas y le agradaba.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo aparecer fuera de una ostra y en doble cantidad —terminó su monólogo, mirándola de nuevo.

—Culpemos a la suerte —le sonrió—. No todos los días encontramos cosas tan bellas en el camino.

—Seguro que sí.

Las olas rompieron con suavidad en la arena, sin que esto deshiciera el aura que envolvía a ambos, ensimismados en su mutuo contemplar. Ninguno se movía, apenas sentían su respiración. Incluso percibieron tarde que sus manos se acariciaban, usando las perlas como excusa. Fëanor captó la intensa mirada de Nerdanel y la textura de su palma: no era muy _suave_.

—Debo regresar.

—Es verdad —recordó Fëanor, algo triste—. ¿Podremos vernos mañana?

—Eso depende. Tengo muchas ocupaciones.

—Entonces pasaré por tu casa, aprovechando que hablaré con tu padre.

—Será como decidas —le entregó una perla—. Hasta luego, Fëanor.

—¿No te quedarás con las dos?

—Conserva una. Como recuerdo…

Los pies de Fëanor se fusionaron a la arena de la playa, incapaz de moverse o responder a la despedida de Nerdanel, cuyos pasos ligeros la llevaron nuevamente al palacio del monarca de los Teleri. No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando la joven salió junto a su padre; y al notar que sus siluetas desaparecieron de los Puertos, el primogénito de Finwë recién bajó la mirada y contempló la perla en su mano.

Una gran idea rondaba por su mente… y unos ojos curiosos lo observaban a lo lejos, sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, después de largo tiempo, finalmente me animo a publicar algo nuevo y más grande. Creo que el descanso temporal me ha sentado bien, así que… ¡vamos a la acción!

Es la primera vez que escribo algo relativo a Fëanor: este elfo es DIFÍCIL en el estricto sentido de la palabra :’’v y como he querido cambiar un poco el rumbo (sumado también a que este fic es un regalo para una gran amiga mía), quise relatar algo sobre él, más vinculado a la comedia y el romance: ¡por lo tanto, tendrán una versión de cómo Fëanor y Nerdanel se establecen como pareja! :’)

Aquí llega una parte complicada porque buscaba información de ella, más que nada; y me encontré una página en inglés que daba ciertos pincelazos de su vida. En lo que respecta a ella y Fëanor, menciona que ambos se casaron muy jóvenes (cuestión de cuarenta o cincuenta años, según la cuenta de los Eldar): tal vez aquí cambie un poco la idea, porque se me hace raro imaginar a Fëanor queriendo casarse ya, considerando que le costaba ver un atractivo especial en otras mujeres de su clan, y Nerdanel lo flecha justamente por ser distinta (eso es lo que Tolkien sí nos detalla). Ahora, en la relación de Fëanor con su amada (?) familia también sufrí mucho XD: sabemos que el primogénito de Finwë no tolera a su madrastra y hermanastros, pero quise abordar algo más ameno, sin hacer que nuestro Curufinwë pierda su arrogante personalidad. Ahora veremos si Nerdanel logra conquistar a este elfo testarudo: ¿qué tanto hará sufrir al príncipe, o él a ella? :3

Sin más que decir (y rogando que Fëanor quede lo más IC posible), espero les agrade esta historia. **Tany** , aquí está el producto de tanto fangirleo :3 así que no preguntes, sólo gózalo 7u7 XD. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y buena suerte! :D


	2. Un poco más de ti

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría. Este fic va dedicado para Inat-Ziggy Stardust.**

* * *

Veloces por gracia de su juventud e inmortalidad, los hijos de Indis corrieron por la terraza del palacio de Alqualondë sin llamar demasiado la atención, hasta escabullirse en la habitación de huéspedes. Tan _discreto_ como siempre, Finarfin cerró fuerte la puerta.

—¡Más cuidado, romperás algo! —susurró Fingolfin, agitado.

—No pasa nada —el elfo rubio se apoyó sobre una columna—. Por Ilúvatar, aún no puedo creerlo…

—¿Por qué? —Fingolfin arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo que «Por qué»? —caminó hacia una mesita para servirse una copa de agua—. ¡Lo viste, Fingolfin! ¡Es inaudito!

La agitación de Finarfin cambió a un estridente coro de risas, como no se le había oído en muchísimo tiempo. Sentado en una silla próxima a la cama, Fingolfin cubrió su rostro abochornado, rogando que la inmadurez de Finarfin no les costara demasiado.

—Quieran los Valar que Fëanor no te escuche —le advirtió—, o te enviará a las Estancias de Mandos sin pensarlo.

—¡Tonterías, no tiene nada de malo! —le entregó otra copa— Es más, creo que ya era tiempo.

—¿Pero con Nerdanel? —el segundo hijo de Finwë brindó por inercia.

—Parece que le gustan las robustas —hizo un ademán gracioso—. Qué raro, habiendo tantas doncellas hermosas en Tirion…

—No me refería a eso —Fingolfin se sonrojó por la disertación de Finarfin sobre las mujeres—. Fëanor apenas la conoce: dudo que le haya solicitado permiso a su padre para cortejarla.

—¿Y si lo ha hecho? Mahtan estaba tranquilo hoy, ni siquiera le preocupó la ausencia de Nerdanel en parte de la reunión.

—Seguramente confía en ella.

—O quizás no sabe de las intenciones de nuestro hermano —inquirió Finarfin, pícaro y divertido—. ¡Tal vez le estampe un martillazo, si se entera!

—¡Eso no nos corresponde! —Fingolfin levantó la voz, para susto del menor— Lo mejor es que Mahtan no lo sepa y mucho menos nuestro padre; al menos, hasta que su relación sea más evidente.

—Anticuado —el tercer hijo de Finwë hizo un puchero, de brazos cruzados—. De todos modos, eso no nos impide comprobarlo.

—Dime que no lo estás pensando —la determinación de Finarfin puso en alerta a su hermano.

—Sólo quiero saber si me ayudarás.

Un corto y emocionante silencio llenó el cuarto de huéspedes que ocupaban, para luego ser reemplazado por un indiscreto coro de risas inocentes.

—No tienes remedio, Finarfin —sonrió, resignado—. ¿Qué planeas?

[…]

Mientras las luces de los Árboles cambiaban de plata a oro, los pájaros revoloteaban por la ventana principal de la habitación de Nerdanel. Estirándose bajo las sábanas, la joven bostezó con tanta fuerza que dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada: todavía le pesaban los párpados y apenas había conseguido dormir. Sin embargo, cualquier gesto de cansancio desapareció al ver los destellos de la perla con las luces del exterior.

Fingiendo pereza, Nerdanel se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama que daba con su pequeño armario y tomó la joya. Un brillo particular iluminó sus ojos azules y la hizo sonreír. El recuerdo de Fëanor poseyó sus primeros minutos de despertar.

—¿Nerdanel? —una llamada tras la puerta la asustó y cayó de la cama, mientras la perla escapaba de sus manos.

—¡Padre! —reconoció la voz de su progenitor.

—Laurelin ya ilumina, hija. Debemos terminar los trabajos pendientes.

—Lo sé —se levantó apresurada, en plan de búsqueda—. Salgo pronto, ¿sí?

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Mahtan sonó intrigada.

—¡Como siempre! —casi gritó, al hallar la perla bajo su cama— Espérame en el taller, por favor.

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas —se oyó una risa del otro lado—. Justo iba a pedirte que me apoyaras con mi nuevo aprendiz, si es preciso. El muchacho de Finwë aguarda abajo.

—¡Fëanor! —sacó la cabeza, aún agachada al costado de su lecho: ¡había olvidado la promesa de su visita!

[…]

—«Cálmate, Fëanor —se repitió el príncipe noldo, cuya impaciencia ya relucía en el banco que ocupaba—: no es para tanto, sólo vienes para aprender con Mahtan… y ver a Nerdanel, claro, ¡pero ahora no puedes pensar en eso, no!» —reaccionó, cubriéndose el rostro— Por los Valar, ¿qué rayos me sucede?

—Espero no haber demorado —habló el herrero que bajaba al primer piso.

—¡Para nada! —se enderezó, más tenso que antes— Si no le alcanza tiempo…

—No, no, no, ya estás aquí —palmeó su hombro, con una sonrisa—. Recogeré mis herramientas, da un vistazo si gustas.

Fëanor asintió y comenzó a recorrer el taller de Mahtan, a paso lento. Sus palabras quedaban cortas ante el espectáculo que le ofrecían los diversos objetos construidos por el herrero: debía admitir que eran geniales, mucho más de lo que él podía lograr.

No obstante, el apartado de gemas había llegado a su fin y el primogénito de Finwë observó en una esquina lo que parecía ser una efigie de piedra cubierta por una sábana blanca, muy grande y de proporciones casi reales. Su innata curiosidad se vio reprimida cuando quiso levantar la tela y optó por hablar con su maestro, que ya había regresado con su bolso de herramientas.

—No sabía que también era escultor —lo felicitó.

—¿Yo? No, soy muy tosco con el mármol. Ella tiene más paciencia.

—¿Ella? —repitió.

—Nerdanel —aclaró—. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

Mientras Fëanor lo negaba, su corazón retumbó al oír una delicada voz. Gracias a la luz de Laurelin, vio a Nerdanel descender por las escaleras, con un vestido rústico y un mandil adecuado para los trabajos en las fraguas. Su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en un moño sencillo que dejaba caer mechones por su frente y sienes; y a pesar de la rapidez que evidenciaba su arreglo, quedaba lugar para la salvaje belleza en su rostro y figura no tan delgada. Aquella visión lo cautivó: el hijo mayor de Finwë estaba más que deslumbrado.

—Lamento tardar, padre.

—Descuida, llegas en buen momento. El joven Fëanor preguntaba por tu última obra.

—Le faltan algunos acabados. ¿Entonces él será tu nuevo discípulo?

—Los Valar así lo quieren —se encogió de hombros con satisfacción, para luego llamar al príncipe—. ¡Ven, muchacho! El sótano es algo reducido, pero te acostumbrarás.

—¿Y Nerdanel? —Fëanor volvió su mirada— ¿No nos acompañará?

—Amo mi privacidad —la doncella se cruzó de brazos—. Bajaré si necesitan ayuda.

—Como gustes —asintió el herrero, atrayendo a Fëanor al sótano—. Mujeres: ¿qué podemos hacer sin ellas?

—El sentimiento es mutuo —la chica se quejó en tono divertido—. Buena suerte, Fëanor —le guiñó un ojo, sin que su padre lo notara.

El _atrevimiento_ de Nerdanel bloqueó por un instante al príncipe, cuyas mejillas delataron su temporal derrota ante la hija de Mahtan. Recuperando la compostura, volvió a mirar los escalones e hizo su más grande esfuerzo por prestar atención a las lecciones del herrero.

Aquel primer día pasó muy rápido para él. Las luces de Telperion y Laurelin intercambiaban ligeramente, aunque el rocío dorado predominaba en el sacrosanto ambiente de Valinor. Por cada minuto transcurrido, Fëanor reprimía la inmensa emoción de su aprendizaje y los sutiles halagos que Mahtan le hacía, respecto a su veloz captación. En respuesta a los buenos augurios de prosperidad en su oficio, el joven elfo trabajaba con el martillo y los cinceles, hasta crear un pequeño utensilio muy diferente a los que había hecho anteriormente. En silencio, desechó su típico orgullo para admitir que Fingolfin tenía razón: Mahtan era un excelente maestro de la herrería.

—¡Listo! —bostezó Mahtan— Creo que es todo por hoy.

—Pero —lo miró, contrariado— las aleaciones…

—Paciencia, Fëanor —acarició su cabeza como si fuera su propio hijo—. Ya me comentaron de tu energía al trabajar y es prudente saber usarla. Tus productos valdrán la pena.

—Quizás… —disimuló su tristeza, por la imposibilidad de volver a ver a la hija del herrero en dicha jornada.

—Ya, no pongas esa cara. Vuelve a la Torre y descansa, te hará bien.

El tono paternal de Mahtan desconcertó a Fëanor por un instante, pero guardó aquellos pensamientos para sí y aceptó dejar el sótano, luego de quedar una próxima reunión con el herrero en sus propias fraguas para instruir a Halthuil y sus aprendices.

Ya afuera, Fëanor aspiró el olor de las flores que rodeaban la casa de Mahtan y caminó por un sendero estrecho, hasta que oyó una canción desconocida entre los arbustos: era la joven escultora que limpiaba sus herramientas del polvo y la amalgama que usaba para sus trabajos, al son de una melodía hipnotizante.

Fëanor se aseguró de que no hubiera gente cerca para cruzar los arbustos, tratando de no hacer ruido al pisar la hierba, y se detuvo a dos metros de ella: tenso y ligeramente avergonzado, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¡Fëanor! —lo reconoció, mientras sujetaba algunas cosas que casi caen por su sobresalto— Por los Valar, me asustaste.

—Lo siento. Creo que ya estamos a mano —le recordó el incidente de la terraza, cuando ella lo sorprendió.

—Qué gracioso —correspondió a su broma—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Tu padre continuará en mi herrería mañana.

—Ya veo. Por tu tono de voz, suenas satisfecho.

—Es muy bueno en su trabajo —se cruzó de brazos, ufano—. Incluso dijo que aprendo rápido.

—Se lo dice a la mayoría de sus estudiantes —acotó, causando un tic de incredulidad en el elfo—. Así les infunde confianza.

—Qué detalle —apenas respondió, mientras sentía caer su orgullo en un santiamén—. ¿Cómo vas tú?

—Eh… —frotó un cincel— avancé un poco.

—Dijiste que lo terminabas hoy.

—No, en unas semanas. Aún tengo tiempo.

—¿Es un encargo?

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue a exhibirlo —lo miró de reojo.

—Y supongo —se acercó, con las manos hacia atrás— que estás libre ahora.

—Te apresuras, Fëanor.

—Es posible. Prometí visitarte.

—Bueno, llegaste a mi casa —se sonrojó inevitablemente—. Cumpliste.

—No conté con que tu padre me daría clases hoy mismo, pero sigue siendo una oportunidad —le sonrió.

—¿Para qué? —lo vio suspirar con pesadez.

—«¡Ahora o nunca!» —pensó, reuniendo toda la seguridad posible— Seré sincero: quiero que demos un paseo.

—¿P-paseo? —Nerdanel se quedó sin habla por unos segundos.

—Sólo hoy —disimuló autosuficiencia y caminó hacia una rama, fingiendo observar un nido de pájaros—: la caminata por la playa me quedó corta. Dependerá de ti si quieres salir una tercera vez, después de ésta.

—Pues, yo…

—Tu padre fue a tomar una siesta, no se enterará —volvió a mirarla—. Claro, si llegamos temprano: no falta mucho para el cambio de Laurelin.

Nerdanel procesaba lentamente la invitación del príncipe y miró su hogar, para luego volver a contemplarlo y sonreír: con su pleno consentimiento, Fëanor la guio por el camino que daba a las colinas meridionales de Tirion y consiguió el tan ansiado paseo con la mujer más interesante para él. Esta vez, las blancas playas eran reemplazadas por el eterno verdor de la hierba y habían aprovechado en quitarse los zapatos para sentir el tibio calor del suelo en sus pies. Nerdanel escuchaba los discursos de su compañero con genuino interés, intercambiando una que otra risa por su humor tan bizarro.

A su mente, volvían los minutos en la playa de Alqualondë y las perlas que recogieron de la arena; no obstante, ninguno mencionó algo al respecto, especialmente las sensaciones que aquella escena les produjo. Tantearon en hablar de otros temas lejanos al trabajo y pasaron a la cuestión familiar. Nerdanel daba muchos detalles; Fëanor, casi nada. Sin esperarlo demasiado, se sentaron cerca de un riachuelo y el grato silencio los envolvió por un rato.

—Ahora entiendo —soltó el elfo.

—¿Qué?

—Tus manos —le señaló—. No son muy tersas.

—Lo sé —Nerdanel acarició sus propios dedos—. Creo que no hace falta decir que no soy como las demás elfas de Valinor, dedicadas a labores más _adecuadas_.

—Si lo es para ti, poco importa lo que digan —soltó, con ligera brusquedad.

—Qué consuelo.

—Tampoco es para tanto —tomó las manos de la joven, sin pensarlo—. Mi piel está curtida por el uso del martillo: ¿concibes algo semejante en el heredero al trono de los Noldor?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, eres un príncipe. Nadie ahondaría tanto en lo que pueden considerar una nimiedad. Además —bajó la mirada, contemplando las fuertes manos del elfo—, es natural que los hombres tengan manos firmes; no como yo. Soy diferente.

—A mí me agradas —le sonrió.

La inseguridad de Nerdanel se esfumó con la más genuina sonrisa que sus labios dibujarían. Le costaba creer cómo Fëanor había logrado animarla con tan pocas palabras, al punto de sentir sus ojos humedecidos. No midió el largo tiempo que llevaban mirándose, ni la distancia que se acortaba por su voluntad, cuando aproximaban lentamente sus rostros. El mismo hechizo de la playa obró en ellos, sumidos en un ensueño atípico que los motivó a acercarse más: Fëanor pudo sentir el aroma a madera impregnado en sus cabellos; y a escasos centímetros de sus labios, recuperó el sentido común.

—Nerdanel, debemos volver —susurró, y la muchacha retornó a la realidad, notando que estaba muy cerca del discípulo de su padre.

—Tienes razón —retrocedió rápidamente, tímida—. Telperion va a alumbrar.

—Ven, te llevaré a casa…

Fëanor se levantó y ayudó a la joven a incorporarse, para luego tomar el camino de regreso. En cuestión de media hora, Nerdanel ya se hallaba en el dintel de su puerta y volteó a ver a su nuevo amigo por última vez en la jornada.

—Gracias por la caminata.

—No hay de qué —suspiró—. Tu padre mencionó que posiblemente vendrás a mis fraguas.

—Sólo por un rato —señaló la ventana que daba al taller—. Las estatuas no se modelan solas.

—Entiendo —Fëanor bajó cada escalón de la entrada—. Entonces…

—¿Habrá una nueva salida? —le recordó el trato, tomándolo por sorpresa— Dijiste que dependía de mí.

El primogénito de Finwë no necesitó más confirmaciones y asintió con una sonrisa galante, feliz de haber conseguido una nueva cita. Ambos se despidieron con una leve reverencia y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Nerdanel ingresó a su hogar.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo? —la voz de su padre llamó su atención— Porque supongo que tomaste un poco de aire, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —acentuó su alegría, en un gesto cómplice que sólo compartía con su padre.

Mahtan sacudió su cabeza y la vio marcharse al taller, murmurando el nombre de Fëanor con un tono que oscilaba entre la duda y una graciosa preocupación.

[…]

La luz de Telperion refulgía intensamente sobre los muros de Tirion, dotándola de una iluminación especial que combinaba con las lejanas estrellas de Ilmen. Después de su larga diligencia en la tarde, Fëanor regresaba a la ciudad con una expresión que distaba mucho de su habitual seriedad: era un gesto que no pocos ignoraron; en especial, sus dos hermanos, apostados en una de las atalayas del norte de la ciudad.

—La luz no me ayuda —Finarfin giró un cristal puesto en el agujero central de un tubo delgado, a modo de largavistas.

—Lo manipulas demasiado —Fingolfin golpeó suavemente la mano de su hermano—. Sólo… ¡argh, déjalo como está!

—¡Por los Valar, no puedo observar su rostro! —forzó la postura del objeto.

—¿Qué más quieres ver? —se retiró a un costado— Llevas horas espiándolo, hasta olvidaste tu reunión con Eärwen.

—Ella me entenderá. Esto es más interesante —dijo, entre risas.

—Claro —Fingolfin se sentó en un pequeño banco, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha—. ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

—Sí y no —colocó el largavistas a un costado—. Ya vimos que salió a pasear con Nerdanel y se perdieron por la colina del fondo —señaló al norte—: ¡seguro pasó algo entre ellos!

—¡Y no creo que debamos saberlo! —se ruborizó, entendiendo la dirección de la charla.

—Todo queda entre nosotros. Además, pronto se enterarán: nada escapa a los ojos de los Eldar. ¿Viste la sonrisa con la que volvió?

—Sí. Es raro.

—¿Y qué, si la muchacha cambia su actitud?

—Ni aunque liberen a Melkor del Vacío Intemporal —soltó una risa mordaz—. Parece que no conocieras a nuestro hermano.

—Pues yo creo que Nerdanel es diferente. No es tan bonita, pero debe tener algo que lo cautiva —se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaba por el puente con Fingolfin, en dirección al piso central de la Torre.

—Eso es verdad. Lo que no entiendo es qué otra locura tienes en mente —le sacudió los cabellos.

—¡Oye, arruinarás el trenzado! —Finarfin acomodó sus rizos y la tiara— En fin, debemos hallar un modo de evitarle problemas.

—¿A Fëanor? —Fingolfin se detuvo.

—Mal que bien, es nuestro hermano; y Nerdanel no tiene la culpa de que él la pretenda —aclaró—. Si va a citarla de nuevo, no la tendrá tan difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Podríamos armar una reunión que convoque a todos los clanes: así ellos podrán salir en público sin temor —enderezó una parte de su túnica, con orgullo—. Además, Eärwen estará ahí.

—Vaya conveniencia —entrecerró sus ojos.

—Pues no seré el único _beneficiado_ —unas palmadas en el hombro y el guiño de su hermano alertaron a Fingolfin.

—¿Por qué tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto?

—Te preocupas demasiado —Finarfin abrazó a su fiel hermano, con una pícara sonrisa—. Ahora relájate y vamos a comer, yo me encargaré de lo demás…

[…]

Uno, dos, tres. Así de fuertes como certeros, se oían los repiques en los exteriores de las fraguas de Fëanor; pero no por su mano. Dentro del recoveco más amplio del lugar, treinta elfos rodeaban a la nueva atracción del día, deseosos de captar todas sus enseñanzas.

—El diamante tiene unas propiedades muy singulares —Mahtan señaló una tira gruesa del material mencionado—: si bien aún no conocemos todas las materias del mundo, podemos presumir que ésta es la piedra más dura que existe en Arda. Como tal, jamás podrá romperse; sin embargo, intentaremos darle forma, para que así obtengamos nuevas herramientas de ella.

—¿Usar el diamante como instrumento? —preguntó un herrero.

—¡Exacto! Soporta muy bien la alta presión y temperatura: es perfecta para hacer grabados en el metal caliente, si le damos forma de punta.

Un eco de sorpresa y satisfacción llenó el salón, mientras algunos elfos anotaban distintos símbolos y garabatos en sus pergaminos de bolsillo. No muy lejos del grupo, Fëanor observaba todo con los brazos cruzados, atento al discurso de su maestro y a la labor de su ayudante.

—Límalo con cuidado.

Nerdanel tomó el diamante que le entregó su padre y lo puso en contacto con una máquina que giraba con el impulso de su propio pie sobre un pedal. Las chispas saltaban de vez en cuando, cautivando a los herreros: estaban absortos con el nuevo artefacto de Mahtan y mucho más con la joven elfa que parecía rivalizar en destreza con los presentes.

—Está listo —mostró la zona pulida, en contraste con la tosquedad del resto del diamante.

—¡Quedó increíble! —exclamó el aprendiz más joven del grupo, causando algunas risas entre sus compañeros y el viejo herrero.

—Bien, ya saben lo básico: vuelvo en media hora y espero ver, aunque sea, la mitad de sus proyectos avanzados. ¡A trabajar!

Los aprendices regresaron a sus puestos, ansiosos por demostrarle su potencial al herrero. Al son de un canto no tan delicado, empezaron a martillar los metales y luchaban por conseguir el diamante más adecuado para limar.

—Nada mal, mi señor —finalmente Fëanor se acercó a su maestro.

—Tus colegas disfrutan su trabajo, eso es alentador.

—Pero no los había visto tan animados en mucho tiempo: usted sí sabe cómo ganar admiradores —dijo, haciéndolo estallar en risas.

—¡Al contrario, muchacho! Mi esposa tiene ese don y creo que Nerdanel lo heredó también —bromeó, para luego retirarse del sótano.

La sola mención hizo que el primogénito de Finwë mirara hacia la derecha, hallando a la hija de Mahtan rodeada por cuatro elfos. No pudo explicar lo que sintió en ese instante, incluso había olvidado a su maestro: por largos segundos, Fëanor los examinó en silencio; especialmente al más alto del grupo, cuya mano izquierda rozaba el brazo de la muchacha con la excusa de una conversación amena.

—Es muy raro ver a una doncella en las fraguas; mucho más, una con nociones de herrería —habló Dorion, uno de los artífices más distinguidos de la compañía de Fëanor—. Su maestría me ha dejado impresionado.

—En realidad, mi padre es el verdadero genio —corrigió Nerdanel, modesta.

—No lo dudo. Debe sentirse orgulloso de tener a una hija tan diestra —la miró con intensidad— y simpática.

—Me halaga en demasía —no pudo evitar sonrojarse—, pero gracias.

—De nada —esbozó una media sonrisa—. ¿Me permite beneficiarme de su experiencia? Desearía escuchar su opinión sobre un diseño que acabo de crear…

—Eso puede esperar —un tercero intervino, para sorpresa de ambos.

Nerdanel soltó un suspiro involuntario al ver a Fëanor; aunque en dicho momento, su presencia era por demás _inexistente_ en la mira del orgulloso príncipe.

—Mi señor —Dorion lo saludó con respeto y evidente recelo—, pensé que acompañaba a su maestro.

—Tiene asuntos que atender —frunció el ceño—. Creo que tú también, ¿no?

—Pues —entendió el mensaje y miró por última vez a Nerdanel— sí, señor.

Dorion hizo una reverencia y regresó a su sitio, mascullando unas cuantas palabras que el joven herrero y la escultora no pudieron escuchar.

—Parece alguien cortés —la joven lo observó un rato más.

—Sí, _bastante_ —Fëanor dio media vuelta, recordando las veces que descubrió al elfo presumiendo de sus habilidades en el pasado—. ¿Vienes? Mahtan aguarda en el primer piso.

—¿No vamos a ayudarlo? —le recordó el pedido de Dorion.

—No lo necesita.

—¿Por qué no? Un consejo siempre es útil —se separó de Fëanor—. Dile a mi padre que lo alcanzaré pronto.

—Pero… —trató de detenerla.

Demasiado tarde. Para asombro del príncipe, Nerdanel ya había avanzado hasta la fragua del herrero, quien la recibió con una cálida y _patética_ sonrisa. Aquel gesto bastó para provocarle un cúmulo de emociones jamás experimentadas; sin embargo, su orgullo ganó por enésima vez y resolvió retirarse del lugar, pese a la impotencia que lo carcomía.

—Fëanor, muchacho… —oyó la voz de Mahtan— ¿a dónde vas?

—Necesito salir —respondió a medias, montando su caballo negro—. Quédese aquí hasta el brillo de Telperion. Con permiso.

Un chasquido bastó para mover al animal y así, Fëanor dejó las fraguas con rumbo desconocido. Aceleró la velocidad de su carrera, ni siquiera el viento que golpeaba su rostro lo tranquilizaba: su mente sólo revivía la escena de Nerdanel y Dorion en las fraguas; apenas era consciente del camino recorrido, hasta que una flecha pasó muy cerca de su nariz.

El hijo mayor de Finwë rugió en sorpresa e hizo relinchar a su caballo, cayendo de la montura. No muy lejos de allí, una pareja de elfos observaba lo sucedido.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Fingolfin, vamos! —Anairë corrió una mediana distancia hasta alcanzar al camarada caído y lo ayudó a sentarse— Por los Valar, es Fëanor…

—¿Estás bien? —Fingolfin cooperó, para molestia de Curufinwë.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! —contraatacó— ¡¿Acaso quieres asesinarme?!

—¡No! —se adelantó Anairë, avergonzada— Fingolfin no tiene la culpa: yo le insistí en que me enseñara a usar el arco y lancé la flecha.

—¿En serio? —miró hacia el tronco de un árbol frondoso, donde el dardo se había incrustado— Pues tienes un pésimo maestro.

—No imaginamos que te cruzarías —Nolofinwë torció los labios—. De verdad, lo siento.

—«Por eso las mujeres no deben usar armas» —renegó para sus adentros y se incorporó, adoptando una postura confiada—. ¿Qué me ven?

—Nada —mintió Fingolfin—. Pareces distraído.

—Deja de alucinar —Fëanor volvió a llamar a su caballo y lo montó—. Y ten más cuidado, muchacha.

La pareja lo vio marcharse con una expresión de total desconcierto, seguros de que jamás comprenderían su extraña forma de ser.

—El mismo gruñón de siempre —suspiró Anairë, mirando a su novio—. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—Muy simple —se encogió de hombros—, soy su hermano.

—Bueno, ¿y si regresamos a la Torre?

—Telperion todavía no brilla: quedémonos un rato más, por favor —le besó las manos—. Te prometí un paseo largo y tranquilo.

—¿Aun después de lo que hice? —bajó la mirada.

—No eres tan mala con el arco —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ambos rieran por la anterior ocurrencia de la doncella.

[…]

Las luces de los Dos Árboles brillaron al mismo tiempo que dos elfos ataban un tapiz gigante a dos columnas, con exquisitos adornos de flores blancas y pequeñas aves del mismo color. Un símbolo de gracia, belleza y buen augurio para la próxima fiesta planeada por el menor de los hijos de Finwë.

—¡Por los Valar, qué espléndido trabajo! —Finarfin celebró el arreglo de sus sirvientes, con los brazos extendidos— A este paso, la terraza estará lista dentro de quince días: ¡será una velada perfecta!

—Y supongo que debo sellar más invitaciones —Finwë le entregó un paquete de pergaminos enrollados, para recibir otros veinticinco más de su hijo—. ¿Planeas invitar a todo Valinor?

—Si es necesario —le aclaró—. No olvides a Mahtan y su hija, ellos deben ser los primeros en nuestra lista.

—Sí, sí —rebuscó entre la bolsa, sacando un pergamino con cinta azul—, aquí está la misiva. Asegúrate de que un heraldo la envíe al ala norte de la ciudad, que allá es donde viven.

—Como gustes —Finarfin sonrió con picardía, mientras tomaba la carta—. Verdad, padre: ¿ya tienes el obsequio?

—Tu madre lo está buscando entre sus cosas —recordó—. Es extraño, ¿sabes? Tu hermano siempre organiza todo con anticipación.

—El amor no conoce de tiempo —soltó una risa nerviosa, entrelazando sus dedos por detrás—. Además, tú nos contaste que con mi madre pasó lo mismo.

—No llega a compararse, muchacho. Bueno, ¿entregarás la carta?

—¡Ahora mismo! Nos vemos en la cena —agitó su mano, mientras su padre retomaba su largo quehacer de firmar las invitaciones.

Conforme bajaba las escaleras de la Torre, el rostro de Finarfin se iluminaba con la más ancha sonrisa que podía esbozar: ¡las cosas estaban saliendo cual lo previsto! Inmaduro y voluntarioso por naturaleza, Arafinwë contempló en su mente todo lo que su plan causaría en beneficio de muchos, ignorante de la futura reacción de Fingolfin hacia la ansiada celebración que lo involucraba.

Poco tardó en llegar a las caballerizas y cabalgó hasta los exteriores del norte de Tirion, donde generalmente se ubicaban los noldorin aficionados a una vida viajera y alejada de la nata curiosidad de sus vecinos. Cuando el corcel de Finarfin dejó la plaza principal, Fingolfin y Anairë entraban por otro camino anexo a la Torre.

—Creo que llegamos a tiempo —habló la joven elfa—. Puedo percibir el aroma de la cena.

—Debes tener sentidos muy agudos, Anairë —Fingolfin correspondió a su sonrisa—. Tal vez mi madre haya contribuido con alguna novedad en la cocina.

—Y tendremos el gusto de probar su sazón otra vez.

Ambos recibieron la reverencia de los guardias de la Torre y entraron al gran comedor, donde el Rey de los Noldor aguardaba tranquilo.

—¡Fingolfin! —Finwë se levantó de su lugar y estrechó a su segundo hijo, para luego saludar con respeto a la muchacha que lo acompañaba— Bienvenida, Anairë. Me alegra verte, después de tantas semanas.

—El gusto es mío, mi señor —Anairë agachó la cabeza por formalidad y cedió a la invitación de su futuro suegro para sentarse a la mesa—. ¿Todo marcha bien en Tirion?

—Sin problemas, aunque debo aceptar que estamos algo atareados con un asunto de indescriptible gozo.

—¿De veras? —Fingolfin tomó la mano de Anairë, sin dejar de mirar a su padre— Temo que he estado distraído en estos días, como para haberme enterado.

—Tu discreción es impresionante, hijo —la sonrisa de su padre lo intrigó.

—¡Finwë! —la voz de Indis, acompañada de sus hijas Findis e Írimë, los interrumpió sin querer— Encontré lo que me encargaste.

—Excelente, querida —tomó una caja de madera, la cual no abrió en presencia de su hijo y su prometida—. Me alegra que aún conserve su buen estado.

—La curiosidad me embarga, mi señor —Anairë observaba obnubilada y sonriente—. ¿Qué es lo que contiene?

—Ambos lo sabrán cuando llegue la ocasión. Por ahora, brindemos —Finwë cogió una copa de vino, en compañía de su mujer, sus hijos y la futura integrante de su familia—. Hay muchas cosas por las cuales sentirnos plenos.

—Concuerdo, padre —felicitó Fingolfin, en tanto degustaba su bebida.

—Vaya… siento que cada vez me hago más viejo —bromeó—. Cinco hijos, una dulce esposa y más lazos para la familia: ¡quién diría que serás el primero de tus hermanos en contraer matrimonio, Fingolfin!

El joven príncipe apenas respondió, tosiendo por la gran bocanada de vino con la que se había atragantado.

[…]

Los árboles del norte de Tirion se balanceaban al compás de la brisa de Eldamar y la luz de Telperion. No muy lejos del camino que conducía a la morada de Nerdanel, Finarfin detuvo su caballo de color miel.

—No tardaré mucho —ajustó las riendas al tronco de un árbol y le acercó un manojo de hierba a su hocico—. Quédate quieto.

El último hijo de Finwë sacó la invitación de una alforja, la colocó en el borde de su cinturón y cruzó el prado hasta llegar al otro lado del camino, justo cuando el acelerado sonido de unos cascos daba señal de que alguien se aproximaba. Finarfin retrocedió por inercia y se puso al costado de unos arbustos.

—¿Qué…? —sintió su talón resbalarse— No… ¡no, no, no, no, nooo! —un desnivel en el suelo lo hizo caer de espaldas al jardín florido de la casa, desapareciendo del camino.

Pocos minutos después, el relincho de un caballo hizo acto de presencia justo al frente de la vivienda de Mahtan y Nerdanel. El golpe de unas gruesas pezuñas negras contra el suelo llamó la atención del joven Arafinwë: no obstante, cualquier intención de levantarse se esfumó al reconocer el símbolo de una estrella en la pechera del animal. Sólo los miembros de la Casa Real de los Noldor podían portarla; y sabía de sobra que Fingolfin no era devoto de llevar a su corcel por zonas muy húmedas.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —oyó suspirar a su medio hermano— Piensa, Fëanor, piensa: no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre…

Finarfin contuvo una carcajada y trató de enderezarse sin hacer tanto ruido. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, emocionado y turbado a la vez por la posibilidad de ser descubierto entre los arbustos; pero no le importó. Estaba convencido de que nadie más tendría el privilegio de atestiguar una escena _imposible_ en Fëanor: dispuesto a escucharlo todo, llevó su mano derecha hasta su cinturón. En cuestión de segundos, el príncipe noldo palideció.

—¿Y esto? —entre las ramas, Fëanor halló la invitación que Finarfin perdió al tropezar.

—«Ay, no es cierto… ¡tonto, tonto! ¡Eres un tonto, Arafinwë! ¿Cómo dejaste que se te cayera?» —renegó para sí y se golpeó la frente cuantas veces pudo, sin prestar atención a los gestos de Curufinwë conforme leía el exterior del pergamino.

—¡Hmp! El tímido se desposa —soltó una risa sarcástica, recordando el entrenamiento de Anairë—. Eso explica por qué tanta privacidad en el bosque… —mientras Fëanor curioseaba el nombre de los destinatarios que sobresalían en la cinta azul de la invitación, el chirrido de una puerta lo entretuvo.

—¡Y no olvides quitar las impurezas de los bordes! —el lejano grito de Mahtan provenía del sótano.

—¡Está bien! —Nerdanel atravesó el umbral con una alforja de herramientas y se cruzó con el heredero de Finwë— ¿Fëanor?

El casual encuentro del príncipe y la hija del herrero sacaron a Finarfin de su trance y volvió a observarlos a través del espacio entre las hojas. Tenía que admitirlo: contrario a lo que pensaba, una gracia singular adornaba a la muchacha. Comprendió por qué Fëanor se le acercaba cada vez que la ocasión le era propicia, y le parecía absurdo que éste no demostrara alguna emoción hacia ella; aunque por su posición, Finarfin no captaba el leve temblor de su ceño fruncido.

—Te fuiste.

—¡Sí! —el elfo respondió muy rápido— Tenía cosas que hacer.

—Sí, eso me dijo mi padre —lo examinó de pies a cabeza, notando un poco de suciedad en su traje—. Dorion logró mejorar el diseño de su joya.

—Eso está bien —no pudo evitar el tono de reproche, al recordar al elfo de las fraguas—. Supongo que es un buen discípulo para ti.

—Él quiere aprender, con eso me conformo —cambió de tema—. ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

—Estaba encima de los arbustos —le extendió la invitación.

—¿Tu hermano contraerá nupcias? —Nerdanel se sorprendió, dejando escapar una sonrisa que al mismo Fëanor cautivó, deshaciendo su inicial repudio por el lazo fraternal que lo ataba con Fingolfin— ¡Vaya, felicidades!

—No hay de qué —masculló, incómodo por la situación—. ¿Dice algo más?

—Tu padre solicita nuestra asistencia en la celebración, incluso nos sugiere ocupar un lugar muy cercano a la mesa familiar. Creo que le agradamos mucho.

—¿Estarás allí? —Fëanor sonrió.

—Claro, será en quince días —confirmó, para alegría del príncipe herrero y satisfacción de Finarfin—. Trataré de avanzar mi última estatua.

—¿Todavía no la terminas? —sacudió su cabeza, en medio de una broma inoportuna— A este paso, la exhibirás en la próxima Fiesta de los Árboles.

—Más bien, para ésta —aseveró, cruzando sus brazos—. Será un obsequio por nuestro regreso a Tirion.

—¿Obsequio? —su sorpresa fue instantánea— Me pregunto qué harás para sorprender a los Valar.

—Todo lo necesario y lo conseguiré.

—No lo dudo. Sé que emplearás toda tu fuerza y habilidad en este proyecto, lo cual te agotará más de lo normal. ¿Aceptarías que te ayuden?

—Siempre que haya un amigo dispuesto —arqueó las cejas, divertida.

—¿Y quién podría ser ese _alguien_ especial? —correspondió su picardía.

Desde su escondite, Finarfin luchaba por no expresar las risas que le causaba tal situación. En eso, una ligera cosquilla lo estremeció y descubrió, para su pesar, que una oruga caminaba por una de sus trenzas. La susceptibilidad del elfo se disparó astronómicamente y rogaba incluso a Ilúvatar que el animal no bajara por su cuello; en tanto la hija de Mahtan reía con Fëanor, ignorantes de su padecimiento.

—Trabajo todo lo que Laurelin dura en iluminar: dos días seguidos, luego uno de descanso y así sucesivamente. Mañana podemos empezar.

—Pero te advierto que no sé tallar.

—Ya veremos cómo remediarlo —sonrió.

—Entonces —hizo una reverencia—, hasta luego.

Nerdanel se congeló en su sitio, viendo cómo Fëanor montaba su caballo y le dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de partir al ala este, donde se hallaba su vivienda alejada de la Torre de Finwë. Cuando la silueta del primogénito de Finwë había desaparecido del camino, la joven pelirroja dio media vuelta y regresó a casa.

—¡Aaah! —finalmente solo, Arafinwë salió de los arbustos, desesperado por sacudirse los insectos que vagaban por su cabello, túnica y prendas interiores— ¡Por los Valar, déjenme en paz! ¡Largo, largo…!

Dentro de la vivienda, Mahtan dejó su sótano para tomar un poco de agua, mas detuvo su actividad al ver a su hija con una expresión indescifrable y la alforja que le había encargado hace minutos.

—Nerdanel, las herramientas…

—Aquí están, padre —se las entregó, sonriente.

—Pero —observó la alforja un rato— te olvidaste de pulirlas.

Mahtan se asombró al notar que su hija ya estaba en las escaleras, girando y tarareando una tonada extraña como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

—¿Y ahora qué le sucede? —arqueó las cejas, totalmente desconcertado.

[…]

Telperion brillaba en su máximo esplendor cuando Finarfin llegó a Tirion, sucio y meditando si era más conveniente que un mensajero haya entregado la misiva en su lugar. No obstante, se arrepintió de tal pensamiento: ¡Fëanor y Nerdanel habían acordado verse nuevamente! El recuerdo de las acciones de Curufinwë hizo reír a Finarfin, al punto de casi chocar con una columna que conducía a las estancias principales de la Torre. No podía sentirse más feliz: el azar había obrado a su favor, estaba satisfecho con el resultado y decidió darse un baño relajante antes de dormir, seguro de que lo más difícil había pasado.

—Mi señor —un guardia se inclinó ante él, notando las flores y hojas que colgaban de su cabellera amarilla—, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¡Mejor que nunca! —confirmó, feliz y con los brazos abiertos— ¿Llegué tarde para cenar?

—Sí. De hecho, su familia está durmiendo.

—Una lástima —comenzó a reír, frotándose el cuello—. Bueno, supongo que debo ofrecerle una gran disculpa a mi padre…

—Y a mí —una tercera voz le impidió el paso a la Torre.

La alegría de Finarfin desapareció al instante. En toda su juventud, no recordó ver a Fingolfin con un aire tan aterrador, sabía perfectamente por qué e hizo hasta lo imposible por inventar una excusa que lo librara de su locura.

—¡Juro que no fue a propósito! —gritó Finarfin, al verse perseguido.

—¡Di lo que quieras! ¡De ésta no te salvas! —replicó, molesto y desesperado.

Mientras el par de hermanos revoloteaba alrededor de la plaza, Finwë paseaba por uno de los balcones de su habitación, recién desvelado y curioso por los gritos que llenaban Tirion. No entendía el significado de sus protestas y lejos de preocuparse, su corazón se enterneció por el correteo de sus hijos.

—Jóvenes: crecen tan rápido… —el Rey de los Noldor sacudió su cabeza, mientras se servía una copa de agua, y volvió a brindar, esta vez para sí mismo.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Segundo capítulo listo! Cielos, padecí para continuarlo, pero aquí está :3

Más o menos, estamos entrando al clímax de la historia, por lo que podrán ver más reuniones secretas entre Fëanor y Nerdanel; sólo que ahora tendrán curiosos espías XD. ¡Finarfin debería ser casamentero! Jajajaja pobre Fingolfin: tener que lidiar con la locura de su hermano y la fiesta que ahora resultó ser su propia celebración de bodas, ¡y sin su consentimiento! ¿Conseguirá ajustar cuentas con Finarfin? :v

Pero bueno, dejando a estos hermanos en su batalla, Fëanor y Nerdanel finalmente podrán trabajar juntos. ¿Necesitan más paseos? Sí, de hecho, eso seguiremos viéndolo en los siguientes capítulos :D porque el avance de esta historia me ha hecho replantearme la idea de poner cuatro capítulos en vez de tres (¡mayor disfrute para ti, **Tany**!)… así que veremos si todo seguirá marchando color de rosa o le pondrán un matiz diferente. Recuerden que Fëanor es explosivo XD.

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! ¡Hasta luego! :D


	3. Placeres y disgustos

**DISCLAIMER: La gran mayoría de personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Los nuevos personajes que aparecen son de mi autoría. Este fic va dedicado para Inat-Ziggy Stardust.**

* * *

Una columna de vapor salía por la ventana más grande del ala sur de Tirion, que daba con los extensos baños termales para la familia real. Por el estado caluroso de su interior, aquel salón daba la apariencia de haber sido usado por mucho tiempo y la evidencia no tardó en manifestarse, cuando una silueta varonil se levantó de una piscina poco profunda.

Fëanor bostezó y tomó un lienzo para secarse, mientras caminaba desnudo hacia un aparador de mármol, donde estaban las nuevas prendas que usaría en la jornada actual. Conforme se iba vistiendo, una media sonrisa decoró su rostro, en recuerdo del por qué se esforzaba tanto por acicalarse. Los últimos rayos de Telperion le advirtieron de su demora y se apresuró en colocarse sus botas, una esencia de hierbas aromáticas y un bolso de cuero, para luego salir por los pasillos menos concurridos de la ciudad. Ya en la plaza, montó su caballo negro y galopó a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a su ansiado destino.

Del otro lado de la mata de arbustos, pudo ver una figura de espaldas y cabellera rojiza suelta que entraba al taller. El príncipe noldo bajó del corcel con una sonrisa: ansiaba sorprenderla algún día con un fuerte abrazo, de ésos que sólo un hombre totalmente enamorado podía dar.

—«¿Enamorado?» —Curufinwë sacudió la cabeza por aquel pensamiento extraño y cruzó el umbral del jardín, con su característica sobriedad.

—¡Nerdanel! —avanzó en dirección a la puerta lateral del taller, de donde _la joven_ parecía salir otra vez— Espero no haber tardado…

El muchacho frenó en un santiamén, al chocar con la elfa de facciones gráciles y, en cierto modo, maduras; pero no se trataba de la hija del herrero. Su rostro delató un repentino bochorno, en tanto recogía un pequeño tazón de metal que la desconocida soltó por accidente.

—¡Por los Valar, qué susto! —la mujer se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Lo siento —le entregó el objeto, receloso—, ¿usted…?

—¿Todo está bien? —una voz a la vuelta de dos escaparates de madera llamó la atención de ambos: era Nerdanel.

—Pero… —Fëanor intercaló miradas, confuso por el extremo parecido entre ambas doncellas.

—Este joven vino a verte —acotó la elfa de apariencia más experimentada—. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¡Qué descortesía de mi parte! —la joven pelirroja se adelantó entre risas, tomando su brazo— Te presento a mi madre, la dama Ardanië de Formenos —dijo, para luego contemplar a su compañero—; y él es Fëanor, hijo del Rey Finwë de los Noldor.

—¡Entonces tú eres el discípulo de mi esposo! —la mujer de Mahtan se asombró— Me han contado tantas maravillas de ti, ¿verdad, Nerdanel?

—Pues… —Fëanor se ruborizó al instante, atrapado en el dilema de lucir su vanidad o callar por mera sencillez.

—No te apenes: las virtudes son algo que se deben rescatar —le sonrió—. Seguro tienen cosas que conversar, los dejo un rato.

Curufinwë se despidió con una reverencia, mientras Nerdanel agradecía la discreción de su madre. Ya solos, cruzaron miradas nuevamente.

—Ya veo de dónde sales tan jovial.

—Exagerado —captó su diversión, entre risas—. Llegaste muy temprano, Laurelin todavía no brilla.

—Supuse que querías terminar tu escultura, así que traje unos cinceles y martillos, para empezar. Creo que los tengo aquí… —trató de disimular su exceso de puntualidad, hurgando en su bolsa de cuero.

—Qué detalle, gracias —se acercó para observar sus herramientas y luego alzó su mirada—; aunque temo que esta vez retrasaremos nuestro trabajo.

—¿Retrasar? —arqueó las cejas, intrigado.

—Es que mi padre y yo recibimos visita, horas después de que te fuiste.

—Oh… —el gesto alegre de Fëanor decayó un poco— familia, supongo.

—Sí, además de algunas amistades del Norte.

—Ya veo… entiendo, debes atenderlos como corresponde —retrocedió un poco, zafando algunas ramas que se enganchaban a su túnica—. ¡Rayos! Digo —se disculpó, con una reverencia—, puedo verte en otra ocasión, adiós.

—¡Espera, Fëanor! —empezó a reír—. No tienes que marcharte: mi madre ya te conoció, así que no habría problema en presentarte a los demás.

—¿Demás? —una sensación de incomodidad lo poseyó.

—Claro. Sólo será un rato, te lo prometo…

El príncipe herrero apenas pudo responder y miró a Nerdanel, intentando fingir su ansiedad. En cuestión de minutos, Curufinwë se hallaba en la sala principal que había recorrido durante sus clases, cortés y algo nervioso por la inesperada presencia de los invitados de Mahtan. Sin dar mayores calificativos a lo que su poco tiempo de amistad le permitía, la muchacha presentó a su compañero con acertada elocuencia, causando más de un eco de asombro al revelar su linaje real.

Los elogios de Mahtan cooperaron con la leve angustia de Fëanor, ya rodeado de varios parientes lejanos y directos del herrero; y en su lucha por dejar una buena impresión, respondió lo más _amable_ posible a sus ocurrentes preguntas. Se cuestionaba cómo hacía su padre para _soportar_ a sus súbditos y, por un momento, renegaba de su condición de príncipe. ¿Por qué era tan difícil tener una reunión más privada con Nerdanel? ¿Por qué simplemente no escapaba de allí y se la llevaba a cualquier parte de Valinor? ¿Por qué…?

—¡Despacio! —una joven chocó con él— Derramará el vino.

—¡Lo siento! —reaccionó.

—¡Merindal! —Nerdanel tomó a la elfa por los hombros— Más cuidado…

—No pasó nada —resopló, para luego mirar al joven—. Lamento el accidente. ¿Usted es…?

—El príncipe Fëanor Curufinwë —la hija de Mahtan los presentó—. Trabaja con mi padre en sus fraguas.

—¡El hijo del Rey Finwë! —exclamó, entregándole a la muchacha la jarra de vino para hacer una reverencia— Nunca imaginé que lo conocería aquí, su Alteza: escuché infinitos rumores sobre su persona, aunque debo admitir que no le hacen la suficiente justicia.

—¡Tu presencia la obnubila, Fëanor! —Nerdanel detuvo su discurso ambiguo y dejó la jarra a un costado— Créeme que cualquiera se sentiría honrado de conocer a un miembro de la familia real.

—Concuerdo —sonrió la elfa—. Por cierto, soy Merindal: amiga de la infancia de Nerdanel.

—Mucho gusto —Curufinwë correspondió a su saludo—. Espero que se sienta cómoda en Tirion.

—Cada vez hallo más razones para estarlo —acotó, sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva como discípulo del señor Mahtan?

—No mucho, pero se aprenden bastantes cosas con él.

—Es agradable escuchar eso. Sólo asegúrese de prestarle atención a los metales y no a su hija, que algunos han sido amonestados por ese detalle.

—¡Qué bromista eres! —Nerdanel se apresuró en callar a su invitada, mientras tomaba del brazo al príncipe— Ven, por aquí…

Fëanor obedeció automáticamente y se dejó llevar hasta el otro extremo de la sala, donde saludó a otros parientes de la muchacha y aceptó brindar con ellos; sin embargo, su mente no estaba enfocada más que en la última frase de Merindal: _¿a qué se refería?_

—¿Una semana, solamente? —un elfo de mediana estatura, junto a cinco familiares de Nerdanel, habló sorprendido— Por lo que cuentas, el príncipe parece ser un prodigio, Mahtan.

—Lo es —aseguró con voz entusiasta, a causa del vino—. Cada día, me alegro más por haberlo aceptado como mi alumno.

—No hay nada mejor que eso —celebró, mientras alzaba su copa—. Los Noldor somos amantes de la herrería, por naturaleza y gracia de los Valar, y nos regocija mucho encontrar gente dispuesta a aprender. Ojalá sea testigo de las grandes creaciones del joven Fëanor.

—Así será —Nerdanel intervino—. Me ayudará a confeccionar un obsequio para la Fiesta de los Árboles.

—¿Qué? —Mahtan alzó las cejas— Pero pensé que lo harías sola.

—Cambié de opinión —sonrió, para luego mirar al príncipe elfo—, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —titubeó, algo abrumado—, recién estamos en planes, así que…

—¡Oh! Si ya concertaron, no soy quién para oponerme —el herrero lo interrumpió—. ¡Es más, ansío saber qué saldrá de la fusión de sus mentes brillantes y estaremos ahí para contemplarlo! —alzó la copa hacia el grupo— ¿No es así, parientes míos?

—¡Salud por eso! —todos lo imitaron.

—¿No te estás excediendo con el vino? —su esposa Ardanië matizó su preocupación con una suave risa.

—¡Por supuesto que no, querida! —soltó una carcajada— Tres semanas son un parpadeo para nosotros, pero se vuelve una eternidad cuando estamos lejos de los que más amamos. ¿Ya te dije que me siento feliz de que hayan venido a vernos?

Sus parientes celebraron una vez más, en tanto Fëanor vio cómo la hija del herrero le susurraba para que salieran. Con total discreción, el príncipe y la escultora dieron media vuelta y cruzaron toda la sala de estar, hasta llegar al patio trasero por el que habían ingresado.

—Disculpa a mi padre, no pensé que lo verías así hoy —se puso nerviosa.

—Descuida —Fëanor evocó al monarca de los Noldor—, sería un digno competidor para el mío.

—Quién sabe —echó a reír junto con él, para luego sumirse en un silencio cómico—. Entonces, ¿nos veremos después?

—¿Tan pronto quieres que regrese? —esbozó una media sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que un brillo extraño en sus ojos alertó a la elfa.

—La estatua no se hará sola —retrocedió un poco, al notar su lenta cercanía.

—Es cierto —se reprochó por dicho _impulso_ —. Fija el día y vendré.

Fëanor hizo una reverencia y volteó al instante, tropezando con una de las gradas del jardín, para luego retomar su postura y montar su caballo lo más rápido posible, dejando a Nerdanel con una evidente confusión.

[…]

No había nada más gratificante para los Eldar que apreciar la belleza de todo lo que les rodeaba; y más allá de la gracia dada por los Valar, las elfas parecían contar con una magia extraordinaria; o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Finarfin, seguro de que podía componerle mil poemas a su amada Eärwen, cuyas manos abrazaban su cuello y hombros adoloridos por tantos correteos, mientras descansaban en el borde de la pileta más grande de Alqualondë.

—Así que enredaste a Fingolfin en tu plan.

—No tuve otra opción —suspiró sobre el regazo de su novia, agotado—. Si decía que era nuestra boda, mi padre la habría retrasado por no llegar a la mayoría de edad; y no creo que Nerdanel quiera esperar veinte años a que Fëanor se le declare en un momento especial. ¡Este matrimonio es la mejor ocasión!

—Y no dudo que tengas buenas intenciones con ello —tomó sus mejillas y lo instó a mirarla—, pero hay cosas que deben fluir solas.

—¿Crees que me precipité? —se incorporó, sentándose a su costado.

—Fingiré que no te oí —entrecerró los ojos ante lo evidente.

—Por los Valar —agachó la cabeza—, Fingolfin no me hablará en meses.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si no quisiera unirse a Anairë: ¡quizás necesitaba un impulso, igual que Fëanor! —la elfa sonrió, dándole un codazo amistoso— Sólo espero que esa indecisión no sea de familia.

—Contigo no tendría motivos —susurró Finarfin, con una actitud pícara que previno a la princesa de Alqualondë.

—¡Sólo si me llevas al altar! —Eärwen lo empujó, echándolo a la pileta.

—Vaya, vaya… —alguien los interrumpió— ¿ahora se bañan en la plaza?

—¡Nolofinwë! —la princesa se levantó, saludándolo con una reverencia— Te invocamos con el pensamiento.

—¡Fingolfin! —un angustiado Finarfin sacó medio cuerpo del agua y se refugió detrás de su novia, para desconcierto de su hermano mayor— ¡No más carreras, te lo suplico! Ten algo de consideración…

—Eso debería decir yo —se cruzó de brazos, viendo cómo su hermano estrujaba su túnica mojada—. Te ves terrible.

—Todos tenemos malos días —Eärwen trató de justificar la desordenada apariencia del elfo, sin perder la jovialidad—, aunque es de sabios darles final.

—Posiblemente —la contempló—. Supongo que lo sabes todo.

—Temo que sí —no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Podrás perdonar a mi prometido?

—Tal vez —emitió un largo suspiro y sonrió—. Los Valar me han obsequiado dos hermanos muy extraños: ¿debo renegar de mi destino?

Finarfin, apesadumbrado por las inesperadas consecuencias de su plan, recuperó su sonrisa y no tardó en salir de la pileta, empapando incluso a Eärwen.

—¡¿Eso significa un «Sí»?! —lo abrazó con enorme alegría.

—¡Sí, sí, lo es! —apenas pudo corresponder, al verlo totalmente mojado, y le indicó en silencio a Eärwen que los acompañara— Ahora arréglate, que debemos atender los preparativos de la boda.

—Aún tenemos catorce días —Finarfin avanzó con torpeza.

—¡No me interesa! —aprovechó en darle una tosca palmada en su cabeza—. Ya estoy metido en esto y quiero que Anairë tenga la mejor boda de Valinor, o si no yo mismo te desterraré al Helcaraxë.

—¿Tienes alguna idea, Fingolfin? —Eärwen se sintió intrigada por su repentina aprobación al plan.

—Por ahora, asegurarme de que Fëanor asista al matrimonio —resopló, agotado—. Sus locuras acabarán con mi paciencia algún día…

[…]

El tintineo de los martillos endulzó el ambiente de las fraguas y por el ritmo acelerado del trabajo, Mahtan intuyó que los herreros se sentían más que satisfechos con los nuevos conocimientos que aprendían. Sin perder de vista su propia labor, el padre de Nerdanel se concentró en escribir los dos últimos párrafos de una fórmula creada por él.

—¿Titanio? —Fëanor arqueó las cejas— Pensé que el acero tenía mayor resistencia.

—Sí, ambos tienen la misma cualidad; pero este material es más liviano —puso un objeto en cada mano, de acero y titanio respectivamente—. ¿Sientes la diferencia?

—Bastante —jugó un poco, subiendo y bajando sus manos—. ¿Dónde se consigue este metal?

—Últimamente lo extraemos de Formenos, pero escuché rumores de que hay una mina gigantesca en el suroeste —acarició su barbilla—: si mis cálculos no me fallan, está próxima a las Mansiones de Aulë. ¡Bueno, eso es lo de menos! —su emoción desbordaba a través del movimiento de sus manos— ¿Imaginas las enormes estructuras que puedes confeccionar con ese metal? Quizás algún puente entre ríos o el soporte de alguna casa élfica, incluso espadas ligeras… ¡hay tantas posibilidades!

—Usted es visionario —apenas habló, sorprendido por sus ideas.

—Los Valar no nos dieron la cabeza sólo para hacernos trenzas —el viejo herrero revoloteó paternalmente los cabellos de su aprendiz—. Almacenamos sueños y pensamientos, visiones que pueden tornarse reales, si uno así lo decide. Ya te lo dije una vez, Fëanor: tu nombre quedará grabado en la historia de los Eldar y es tiempo de que lo demuestres.

—Su fe es la que me impulsa a continuar, señor Mahtan. Es más, yo —titubeó, jugando con el cincel entre sus dedos— no he tenido la oportunidad de expresarle mi agradecimiento como se debe: veo a mis herreros y puedo comprobar sus avances, la Fiesta de los Árboles está cerca y cumplió su promesa de enseñarles. Realmente no quisiéramos que se ausente; pero no soy quién para frenar sus quehaceres, así que quiero recordarle que las puertas de estas fraguas siempre estarán abiertas para usted y Nerdanel.

—No te recordaba tan elocuente, muchacho —su rostro se ensanchó con una gran sonrisa—. Realmente es un honor haberte instruido: sabes que más allá de tu título real, te considero una de las mejores personas que he conocido —lo abrazó por los hombros—, ¡hasta te presentaría como hijo mío!

—¿De verdad? —la sola mención de un posible lazo familiar ruborizó a Fëanor en extremo.

—¡Claro que sí! Es más, me gustaría concederte un pedido, el que tú quieras.

El corazón de Curufinwë palpitó desenfrenadamente, en contraste a su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil. Trató de articular alguna palabra, sin éxito, mientras pensaba si ésa era la oportunidad para solicitarle lo único que deseaba por encima de todas las bellezas de Arda. La idea de tomar la mano de Nerdanel sin temor a la reacción de los demás fue suficiente para empujarlo a confesarse ante el padre de la muchacha.

—¡Mi señor Mahtan! —Halthuil, el ayudante de Fëanor, los interrumpió— Tiene que venir, su hija lo solicita.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —el anuncio preocupó al viejo herrero y bajó con el príncipe noldo y su asistente hasta el lado este de las fraguas.

Apenas voltearon por una columna hacia la izquierda, una serie de luces multicolores recibió a los tres, en señal de que una nueva obra había sido terminada.

—¡Te ha quedado increíble! —un joven elfo apreció la colección de animales silvestres hechos con piedras preciosas, fusionados en una base de metal templado— Los Valar te han bendecido esta semana, Dorion.

—¡Abran paso, el señor Mahtan ya llegó! —la voz de Halthuil llamó la atención del artífice y todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Lo logró, padre —Nerdanel tomó su brazo y le mostró el producto del muchacho—, ¡y sólo le tomó dos días!

—¿De verdad? —su padre se sorprendió y estrechó la mano de Dorion, sin quitarle la mirada al ciervo de lapislázuli— Ahora no me quedan dudas: los herreros de Tirion son dignos de grabar sus creaciones en la historia de Arda —empezó a reír de alegría, en tanto miraba a Fëanor—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno —la habilidad del artífice lo dejó impactado y algo turbado, al recordar que Nerdanel le prestó consejo días atrás—, no sé qué más agregar a lo que ya mencionó. Su trabajo es impecable, tiene los elogios bien merecidos.

—Gracias por su _aprecio_ , Alteza, y a todos —el disimulado sarcasmo de Dorion no se hizo esperar y recibió los aplausos de sus camaradas, para luego observar a la gestora de su resultado—; pero especialmente a usted, señorita Nerdanel: de no haberle confiado las ideas para mi bosquejo, no habría conseguido fabricar esta maravilla.

—Fue tu esfuerzo y se vio recompensado —sonrió Nerdanel—. Felicidades.

—No diga más —se llevó una mano al pecho e inclinó la cabeza, mientras cogía su creación—. De hecho, quisiera obsequiárselo en compensación.

—¿A mí? —la joven balbuceó ante el obsequio inesperado— P-pe-pero yo…

—Insisto —se acercó, colocando la base de la colección bajo sus manos.

—Dorion, esto vale muchísimo.

—Con más razón, ¿por qué no podría aceptarlo?

—Porque no desea —la repentina intervención de Fëanor previno al herrero, tras sentir cómo éste se interpuso para devolverle su trabajo—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí, oír su decisión —forzó la entrega.

—¡Ya la tomó!

—¡Dije ella, no usted! —la tensión aumentó entre ambos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Mahtan, junto a una confusa Nerdanel, intercaló su mirada entre ambos sin comprender la razón del forcejeo.

—¡Mensaje de Tirion! —la presencia de un guardia real en las fraguas llamó la atención de todos— Príncipe Fëanor, estamos circulando las invitaciones para…

—La boda de Fingolfin, sí —soltó la colección de joyas que sujetaba Dorion.

—Es cierto, también recibimos una hace cinco días —Mahtan le dio una palmada amistosa a Fëanor, en un intento por alejarlo del otro elfo—. Cuando Nerdanel me entregó la misiva, me costó creerlo: ¿tu hermano se casará tan pronto?

—Y antes de la Fiesta de los Árboles… —Halthuil leyó su pergamino respectivo, hasta que comparó la cinta roja que ataba su papel con las de otros— ¿eh? ¿Por qué los lazos son diferentes?

—Corresponden a la ubicación durante el almuerzo —aclaró el mensajero—. Los invitados con cintas azules y amarillas se sentarán junto o muy cerca de la familia real, y así sucesivamente —explicó el rango periférico de los colores rojo, verde y naranja, en ese orden.

—Eso lo explica —Dorion contempló el lazo verde de su misiva, para luego mirar a Nerdanel y su padre—. Quizás nos sentemos próximos, mi señor Mahtan.

—Temo que no —Fëanor recordó el instante en el que le entregó la misiva a la joven pelirroja—. Su cintillo es azul.

—Debí imaginarlo —torció los labios, mas no le duró aquella mueca y habló con entusiasmo—, ¡pero claro, por qué no! ¿Permite que su hija me acompañe ese día, señor Mahtan?

—¡¿Qué?! —tanto Fëanor como Nerdanel exclamaron.

—¿Eso no alterará la disposición de los lugares? —consultó el herrero mayor.

—Descuide, habrá suficiente espacio en la terraza —aclaró el guardia.

—Pero… —masculló Curufinwë.

—¡Entonces está hecho! —celebró Mahtan, mientras llamaba a su hija para salir de las fraguas con el guardia real— Cielos, Laurelin ya mengua: Nerdanel, tenemos que avisarle a tu madre, ella ama las reuniones grandes.

—Claro, padre —lo siguió, no tan conforme con su decisión, y trató de sostener su sonrisa para los herreros—. Hasta la próxima…

Todos hicieron una reverencia y volvieron a sus actividades con una gran satisfacción. Dorion se quedó mirando un poco más la escalera que daba con el exterior y esbozó una risa burlona por su exitosa _cita_ , mientras pasaba por el costado de Fëanor. No obstante, el príncipe apenas le tomó atención: su silencio y el ligero temblor de sus puños advertían un futuro arrebato, de ésos que sólo su familia había atestiguado; y trató de controlarse para no armar un escándalo en su propio lugar de trabajo, conforme subía rápidamente los escalones para alcanzar a la joven escultora.

—¡¿Entonces queda así?! —el reclamo del príncipe herrero la asustó.

—¡Fëanor! Pensé que te quedarías allá abajo —Mahtan lo miró con alegría.

—Hablaré un momento con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—C-claro, hija, no es moles…

Nerdanel no dejó terminar a su padre y tomó la mano de Curufinwë: sin previo aviso, ambos corrieron hasta llegar a un jardín anexo a las fraguas y allí lo soltó. Con ayuda de la luz de Laurelin, Fëanor pudo ver el rostro enrojecido de la joven y juzgó que quizás el _calor_ de los hornos la había descompensado, aunque él mismo confiaba en otra _hipótesis_ que no se atrevía a revelar por su propio orgullo.

—¿Pasa algo? —habló Curufinwë.

—Eso quiero que me digas —arrugó el ceño, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura— y no actúes como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando. Has estado muy raro allá abajo; de hecho, casi siempre tienes una actitud… no lo sé, ¿inusual? ¡Fuiste muy descortés con Dorion!

—Te obligó a recibir algo que no querías.

—Era su buena voluntad, no le confirmé nada —bufó, agotada por lo ocurrido—. No tomes decisiones por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eso incluye la invitación? —contraatacó— Tu padre aceptó, no tú.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Defender tu autonomía aplica para cualquiera.

—¿Eh? Pero —Nerdanel arrugó el rostro, contrariada por aquel mensaje tan ambiguo—, ¡por los Valar! ¡De verdad, no te entiendo! —decidió cortar el asunto, regresando a la puerta principal— Haz de cuenta que esto no pasó, ¿sí?

El primogénito de Finwë no supo qué decir y la vio marcharse muy incómoda. Cuando su figura desapareció entre los arbustos, finalmente pudo aprovechar su soledad para golpear cuantos troncos hallara a su alrededor y silbó con fuerza, dispuesto a realizar uno de sus largos paseos a caballo.

[…]

Luego de un largo y sostenido discurso en el balcón más amplio del ala este, Fingolfin recibió el «Sí acepto» oficial de labios de Anairë, mientras ella lo abrazaba, presa de un delirante arranque de felicidad.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo me has ocultado esto tanto tiempo? —repartió un sinfín de besos en sus mejillas— Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? ¡No! ¡Te amo, realmente te amo, Fingolfin! ¡Quiero ser la dichosa señora de Nolofinwë por toda la eternidad!

—Anairë… —apenas pudo procesar la jubilosa respuesta de su amada y la besó frente a Finarfin y Eärwen, quienes callaban el plan oculto bajo la ceremonia.

—No hay nada que hacer: esto es amor verdadero —la hija de Olwë se regocijó con aquella escena romántica.

—Algo bueno debió salir de todo esto… —susurró Arafinwë, recibiendo un codazo de la elfa— ¡ay, eso dolió!

—La próxima vez, ordenaré que te lancen desde la Torre de Avallónë.

—Me encanta que seas así de tierna —la abrazó con cierto temor, debilitando el fingido enojo de su novia, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos hizo que mirara hacia la entrada del balcón—. ¡Arphen, llegaste!

—Lamento la demora —el guardia real hizo una reverencia ante los cuatro—. Entregué todas las invitaciones que me encargó.

—¡Perfecto! Mañana seguiremos con el plan… digo, el envío de las misivas a los Vanyar y Teleri —se corrigió a sí mismo, nervioso—. Cuento contigo.

—Como ordene, mi señor —asintió, en tanto observaba un jarrón de agua cristalina—. No quiero ser impertinente, pero…

—Descuida, Arphen —Eärwen percibió su aspecto sediento y le entregó un tazón, dándole de beber—. Debe ser un día agitado para ti.

—Probablemente —tomó un buen trago y jadeó por la sensación de frescura en su garganta—. Mi última entrega fue en las fraguas del príncipe Fëanor.

—¡Fëanor! —Finarfin y Fingolfin repitieron al mismo tiempo, asustando a sus respectivas prometidas; luego habló el primero— ¿Él estaba ahí?

—Sí, y al parecer sus herreros recibían las lecciones del señor Mahtan. Los vi reunidos cuando llegué.

—No me extraña —Anairë se cruzó de brazos—. Por su carácter y obsesión por los metales, será el eterno soltero de la realeza.

—Y por casualidad —indagó Arafinwë, curioso—, ¿había alguien más?

—No, que yo recuerde… —Arphen hizo memoria— ¡espere, sí! Una joven de cabello rojizo, creo que era la hija del herrero mayor.

—Nerdanel —reafirmó Fingolfin—. Pensé que se dedicaba a otras labores.

—¿Ahora entiendes lo de «robusta»? —Finarfin hizo una broma pesada que apenas causó gracia en sus acompañantes.

—Parecen conocerla mucho —la actitud del rubio causó sospecha en Anairë.

—Apenas, cariño —Nolofinwë fingió demencia—. Sabes que Finarfin es el experto en relaciones públicas, conoce hasta el último habitante de Aman. Por cierto, ¿no querrás dar un largo paseo por los Muros de la Noche? Yo mismo haré los preparativos de tu viaje.

—Ni loco —hizo un puchero—. Pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema: debo admitir que me ha sorprendido la presencia de Nerdanel en las fraguas.

—Y a mí —Eärwen secundó a su novio—. Yo no podría soportar el inmenso calor de las calderas y mucho menos la oscuridad sin estrellas.

—La señorita no parecía incómoda en ese ambiente —aseguró Arphen—. Claro, hasta el instante de la cita.

—¿Cita? —Fingolfin tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

—Un herrero pidió la compañía de Nerdanel en el evento y el padre le otorgó la licencia —se encogió de hombros, mientras sentía algo en su alforja—. ¡Por los Valar, me han sobrado invitaciones! Si me disculpan, voy a retirarme.

—No te olvides de Alqualondë, si es que no llegaste ahí —enfatizó Eärwen.

—Será el primer lugar que pise con el brillo de Telperion —hizo una reverencia.

—Arphen es tan laborioso —Anairë lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa—. Tirion cuenta con un súbdito leal.

—Vamos a las caballerizas, amiga —Eärwen se aferró al brazo de su futura pariente política—. De repente, tengo muchas ganas de cabalgar con ustedes, ¿ _sí o no_ , muchachos? —la pregunta forzada hizo que los hijos de Finwë asintieran por obligación— Oh, verdad: ¿me ayudas sujetando esto?

—¡Cielos! ¿De dónde has sacado este hermoso bordado?

La futura esposa de Nolofinwë se distrajo con un bello telar, mientras la princesa de Alqualondë hacía muecas para que ambos hermanos hablaran a solas. Cuando las doncellas desaparecieron del balcón, Finarfin se golpeó la frente con su propia mano.

—¡Aaah! ¡¿Cómo-es-posible?! —empezó a revolotear en su propio lugar— Fëanor le entregó la invitación a Nerdanel, ¡yo fui testigo! ¡¿Qué pudo salir mal?!

—Ya empezaste —Fingolfin sacudió la cabeza, consciente del ataque de histeria que estaba sufriendo su hermano.

—¿Quién, Nolofinwë? ¡¿Quién rayos es el maldito herrero?! —se agarró de los cabellos— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¡¿Hacer qué?! ¡¿Buscar al supuesto rival y amarrarlo al Taniquetil?! —alzó la voz, molesto— Ya me has involucrado lo suficiente: si no fuera por la felicidad de Anairë, yo mismo acabaría con esta broma de mal gusto. ¡Me he vuelto un mentiroso por ayudar a Fëanor y ni siquiera se lo merece!

—Lo sé, pero… —se intimidó al verlo acercarse.

—¡Pero nada! ¡Que Nerdanel elija a quien quiera, menos a él! —exclamó, hasta que su propia ofuscación lo hizo reaccionar— Lo siento, Finarfin, yo… —trató de disculparse— es esta boda, el plan y los giros que ha dado mi vida —suspiró—. Temo no ser un buen esposo para Anairë.

—Dudo que vayas a ser terrible —sonrió triste—; a menos que ella te pida organizar reuniones, ahí sí lo arruinarías todo.

—Ocurrente, como siempre —acarició la cabeza de Finarfin y lo abrazó, a modo de perdón—. Solucionemos esto después, ¿sí? No querrás hacer esperar a nuestras novias.

—¿Tenemos otra opción? —no pudo evitar reír, y estrechó fraternalmente al único elfo que parecía entenderlo mejor que nadie en toda Arda.

[…]

El brillo de Telperion estaba por alcanzar su pico más alto y haciendo lo contrario a sus congéneres, que solían tomar la siesta a esas horas, Nerdanel dio unos cuantos golpes a su cincel hasta conseguir la curva ansiada para la superficie de mármol que trabajaba. No obstante, cualquier expresión de felicidad estaba ausente en su rostro.

—Hmm… —torció la cabeza a la derecha, inconforme— quizás de lejos no se note, habrán muchos elfos concentrados en cantarle a los Árboles. A no ser que —se levantó de su asiento y sopló el polvo restante del tallado— alise más esta esquina, pero alteraría la proporción sin querer. ¿Qué es lo que falta?

—¿Aún sigues despierta?

—¡Madre! —la escultora dio media vuelta, viendo a Ardanië venir hacia ella— No podía dormir…

—Ni lo menciones —soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó en el lugar que su hija le cedía—. Eres idéntica a tu padre: cualquier proyecto enorme te desvela.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo bien —Nerdanel alzó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la cima de lo que aparentaba ser una escultura gigante.

—Les agradará, te lo aseguro; pero pensé que el muchacho te ayudaría —al notar el desconcierto de su hija, Ardanië le refrescó la memoria—. Fëanor, el hijo del Rey Finwë: se vio tan tierno enseñándote sus materiales.

—¿Nos escuchaste? —no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Lo suficiente, hasta torcer la esquina hacia la cocina —señaló sus orejas puntiagudas—. Los elfos tenemos una audición singular.

—Debí imaginarlo —soltó un suspiro delator y sonrió, mientras tomaba otra silla para sentarse al lado de su madre.

—¿Pasa algo con él?

—No estoy segura, madre.

—Si tú no lo sabes, mucho menos yo —soltó una risa por la obviedad—; aunque la intuición es más poderosa. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—Nerdanel —Ardanië sacudió la cabeza—, tu padre y tú comparten un envidiable ingenio; pero parecen perderlo cuando cruzan las fronteras del corazón.

—Madre, Fëanor y yo somos amigos.

—Así empezamos muchos —acotó— y creo presentir que al príncipe le cuesta más entender sus propios sentimientos, que a ti. Al menos, el día que llegaron nuestros parientes, lo veía muy nervioso… con excepciones, claro; y es curioso que en esos instantes, estuvieras rondando cerca de él.

—Eso no dice mucho —replicó la escultora—. Cualquiera se sentiría tranquilo al lado de alguien que conoce.

—Quizás, como también puede surtir el efecto contrario —le guiñó un ojo—. Tu padre se asustó un poco con la discusión en las fraguas. Fue por el obsequio de Dorion, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el mismo —el recuerdo del herrero cambió un poco su expresión—. Será mi acompañante en la boda de Fingolfin.

—Con el permiso de tu oportuno progenitor —volvió a reír—. ¡Créeme, ya estaba por tirarle el martillo encima! Ninguna hija mía debería verse obligada a salir con alguien contra su voluntad. Lamentablemente, el pedido fue hecho en público y sólo te queda cumplir. Ahora imagina esta posibilidad: ¡Fëanor, en lugar del otro muchacho! Mahtan no se habría resistido a aceptar, si él se lo pedía.

—No trabajo en base a supuestos —Nerdanel frunció el ceño—. Además, si tuviera algún interés en mí, lo habría…

No pudo continuar. Al instante, una serie de escenas con Curufinwë golpeó su mente, al punto de marearla un poco. Recordó sus sonrisas, sus discursos tan raros y la indescriptible sensación de sus ojos y su piel, cada vez que establecían contacto. Su primera discusión en las fraguas le produjo una punzada incómoda en el pecho y sólo pudo recuperarse del trance cuando sintió las manos de su madre estrechar las suyas.

—¿Ya ves? —volvió a sonreírle.

—No entiendo nada —su voz sonó más a incertidumbre que a una simple queja infantil—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Dejar que las cosas fluyan como ahora. Tu paciencia se verá recompensada, pero tampoco está de más agitar las riendas —Ardanië se levantó y besó la frente de su hija, para luego abandonar el taller.

Sola de nuevo, Nerdanel meditó sobre las palabras de su madre y observó una vez más su escultura, figurándose ver a Fëanor erguido y en una pose que emulaba la majestuosidad de los primeros elfos de Cuiviénen. Un repentino recuerdo la hizo llevar su mano hasta la perla que Fëanor le había obsequiado; y quiso la imaginaria transformación de su orgullo a palpable tristeza en el jardín de las fraguas, que Nerdanel dejara todos sus materiales y corriera hasta la salida de su casa, segura de que uno de sus parientes visitantes guareció a su caballo ahí.

[…]

Después de mucho tiempo, Fëanor recorrió algunos territorios al sur de Tirion y fue cuando llegó a una colina relativamente cercana a las Mansiones de Aulë, que redujo la velocidad de su corcel y bajó de él, sentándose de espaldas a la luz de Telperion. Pudo contemplar la débil luz rojiza que salían de los ventanales de aquellas estancias y el deseo de visitar al antiguo maestro de Mahtan lo conmovió a tal punto que forjó una imagen mental de éxito por conseguir las enseñanzas del mismo Vala Hacedor; hasta que dicha epifanía cayó de súbito con el otro asunto que tenía en vilo a su propio corazón.

Le pareció tener frente a él la imagen de Dorion arrodillado, ofreciendo una delicada joya que se ajustaba al dedo anular de la hija de Mahtan, mientras todos los pueblos élficos los ovacionaban. La sensación de perder a Nerdanel revolvió el estómago del orgulloso hijo de Finwë.

—¡Príncipe! —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que saltaba por la inesperada presencia de una mujer a caballo— El destino nos hizo encontrarnos.

—¿Usted? —trató de recordar las facciones de aquella elfa que lucía desafiante, con el cabello negro ondeando al viento.

—No puedo creer que me haya olvidado en tan pocos días.

—¡Merindal! —logró reconocerla, tras una corta pausa—. Perdón, yo…

—Descuide, no le sumaré más tensiones: presiento que tiene otras cosas en mente —asintió, al mismo tiempo que trotaba alrededor suyo con su corcel—. ¿Qué lo trae a este lugar tan solitario?

—Nada en especial —mintió, montando su caballo—. ¿A dónde se dirige?

—A ninguna parte —lo siguió, en leve trote—. Siempre quise conocer esta zona y aprovecho que mis padres duermen: nunca les ha gustado que salga mucho y me es incómodo ceñirme a tantas reglas.

—Ya veo —aquel pensamiento le recordó su propia rebeldía—. Aunque viendo la intensidad de Telperion, apenas le queda media hora. Debe regresar o la regañarán.

—Se preocupa demasiado —se echó a reír y azuzó a su caballo, señalando un punto específico en el horizonte septentrional—. ¡Apuesto que llegaré a ese puente que une ambas colinas, antes que usted!

Punzado en su orgullo y nata competencia, Curufinwë no cuestionó el desafío e instó a su corcel a imitar la velocidad del otro que llevaba a la doncella. No calcularon el tiempo, pero sí la progresiva iluminación conforme marchaban hacia el norte. El caballo de Fëanor no tardó de ponerse a la par con el corcel de Merindal y quiso su fascinación por la carrera que mirara a la amiga de Nerdanel.

Se percató que la examinaba más tiempo de lo normal, incluso comparándola de forma inconsciente con la escultora; y admitió, muy en el fondo, que Merindal poseía la donosura de una elfa virginal y el ímpetu propio de los Noldor: un delicado equilibrio de virtudes que atraería a cualquier elfo sobre las Tierras Imperecederas. Una suerte de hechizo que poco pudo hacer contra su fascinación hacia la sencilla naturaleza de Nerdanel.

—¡Gané! —exclamó la joven de cabello negro, alzando los brazos en pose de victoria sobre el puente que estableció como meta— ¡No puedo creer que lo haya vencido, príncipe Fëanor! ¡Éste será un día para recordar!

—Mi caballo está muy cansado —reconfortó a su animal bajando de él—. Hizo muchos viajes en el día.

—Terrible excusa, su Alteza —no pudo evitar reír, imitando su acción—. Debe admitir su derrota.

—Quizás —arqueó las cejas, desconcertado por el espíritu aguerrido de Merindal—. Me ha cogido con la guardia baja.

—Vaya revelación —disimuló su asombro—. ¿Esto amerita una próxima ocasión? Quisiera saber qué tanta seriedad se toma en las carreras.

—Pregúnteselo a cualquiera que haya competido conmigo.

—Es mejor comprobarlo en persona —tras una ligera reverencia, se sumió en una larga pausa que aprovechó para observarlo—. ¿Le han dicho que es agradable, mi señor? —lo alabó, y al notar su silencio, continuó— Sé que apenas lo conozco y que su actitud en casa de Nerdanel dista mucho de la imagen de un príncipe sociable; mas no temo equivocarme al decir que lo encuentro interesante. Su forma de ser cautiva a los que lo rodean, sabe ganarse el respeto de los demás. Presiento que será un buen líder para los Noldor.

—Eh… —quedó pasmado ante su discurso— bueno, yo… lo siento, no me esperaba esto —sonrió nervioso—. Desearía retribuir su consideración.

—Si usted insiste —la euforia de Merindal mutó al instante y avanzó hacia él con actitud segura—, deseo solicitarle una recompensa por ganar el reto.

—Claro. Tengo algunos adornos que embellecerían su casa.

—Buenas adquisiciones, sin duda; pero prefiero algo sencillo y de mucho valor a la vez.

—No se me ocurre alguna cosa con semejante descripción —se frotó el cuello, meditabundo.

—Espero que no sea mucho pedir… —intensificó su mirada— digo, si es que está libre de compañía para la boda de su hermano.

—¿Qué? —Fëanor parpadeó, confundido.

—Vamos, no me haga repetirlo —se sonrojó, sin perder el aire seductor que tensaba cada vez más al príncipe herrero—. Alguien como usted no debe estar solo en una ceremonia de tanta importancia.

Curufinwë trató de asimilar la atrevida solicitud de Merindal, al mismo tiempo que los rayos plateados bañaban el puente; y en ese momento, un tercer relincho interrumpió a los contendientes. Allí, bajo las últimas luces de Telperion, la hija de Mahtan los observaba montada sobre el caballo de su pariente.

—¡Nerdanel! —Merindal se acercó a ella, muy contenta— ¿Desde cuándo montas caballo, si no te he visto hacerlo antes?

—Siempre —apenas articuló—. ¿No es el corcel de tu padre? Te dijo que evitaras llevarlo por caminos accidentados.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que vigilarme como él —sacudió la cabeza, tomando las riendas con una mano y a Fëanor con la otra—. ¿Creerás que me crucé con el príncipe Fëanor en el camino?

Nerdanel no respondió, en tanto sus ojos contemplaban los dedos de su amiga rozando la palma del príncipe herrero, sin que éste se inmutara un poco. Nuevamente, las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su mente e intentó frenar el alboroto de sus pensamientos, empeñada en mostrar la expresión más _adusta_ posible.

—Qué coincidencia —se encogió de hombros y le dio una leve puntada a su caballo en el costado para hacerlo girar—. Regresaré a casa.

—¿Tan pronto? —Merindal quedó sorprendida con su decisión— Apenas comienza la jornada, podríamos descansar un poco.

—Tengo un trabajo pendiente —volteó su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlos de reojo—. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Mi labor abarca todo el brillo de Laurelin; y juzgando el tiempo, no creo que tenga descanso hasta la Fiesta de los Árboles. Esa estatua no se confeccionará sola.

—Qué aburrida —resopló la elfa de cabello negro, ignorando a quién iba dirigida realmente la explicación—. Yo me quedaré un tiempo más aquí… ¿usted, príncipe?

—Me requieren en Tirion —señaló hacia el este y subió a su corcel para seguir a Nerdanel—. Nos vemos después…

—¿Entonces iremos juntos a la boda de Fingolfin? —el recordatorio de su _premio_ por la carrera detuvo a los dos.

Curufinwë pudo notar el asombro en los ojos de Nerdanel y miró nuevamente a Merindal, impaciente por obtener su confirmación. La evidente tensión empañó la paz del puente y las colinas, junto con la combinación de las luces de Telperion y Laurelin, que realzaba la belleza de ambas mujeres. El hijo de Finwë torció los labios por semejante dilema y pensó en alguna respuesta que lo salvara… hasta que la escena de Dorion citando a Nerdanel inflamó su corazón herido. Aquel molesto recuerdo bastó para empujarlo a decidir.

—Claro, Merindal —asintió—. Nos veremos allí.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Después de año y medio, he podido actualizar esta historia… muchas cosas (y nuevos fandoms) se presentaron; en realidad, casi pierdo el norte del fic y me estaba costando continuarlo, pero por suerte volví a hallar el hilo y ahora estoy trabajando en el quinto y último capítulo (sí, decidí añadir uno más y lo postearé junto con el cuarto episodio, una vez que lo acabe TwT). Con esta explicación, mil disculpas por la larga espera.

¡Uff, estamos muy cercanos al momento cumbre de las aventuras de Fëanor y Nerdanel! Ay, cielos… si alguien tiene hermanos, rueguen que sean como Fingolfin y Finarfin, que esos locos pueden poner todo patas arriba y aun así acompañarte en las buenas y en las malas (qué suerte tienes, Fëanor, de verdad XD), pero no nos vayamos por las ramas: ¡tenemos a Dorion, Arphen y Merindal como nuevos personajes! ¿Cómo harán Nerdanel y Curufinwë para mantenerse fieles a ese sentimiento, con esos elfos que los persiguen? ¿Qué le esperará a esta pareja, respecto a sus familias? ¿La boda de Fingolfin sobrevivirá? Lo averiguaremos 7u7 :v

Jajajaja bueno, no los voy a marear más, ¡espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo! Sobre todo a ti, **Tany** , que te he tenido en ascuas con esta historia que amas. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, buena suerte y Feliz Año Nuevo! :D


End file.
